When I saw you
by yarumi-san
Summary: nunca me interesaron los templos, no me llamaban la atencion, ni nada por el estilo, hasta que la vi, y toda mi vida cambio Xiao lang pov... ss por supuesto nn ¡CAPITULO 4! SI! VOLVI! JEJE nn
1. Default Chapter

Notas Iniciales: ¡Hi! como estan todos, esto no se hace si de por si a veces me cuesta publicar los dos que tengo, me pongo a escribir uno más en fin como dice mi amiga Lil- chan, esta es la primera de las como 4 historias que tengo en mente, en mi bio mensiono algunas, en este fanfic que es AU (siglas en ingles para Universo alternativo, aunque supongo que ya lo saben nn) no apareceran todos lo personajes, si lo principales obviamente, sera basicamente ss pero habra algo de te y por ultimo los personajes, aunque no todos, tendran una personalidad bastante OOC (este no hace mucho que lo se, es algo así out of character, creo que literalmente es fuera de caracter, es decir que seran distintos a la personalidad de la serie de t.v y el manga) para cualquier comentario, critica, idea o duda pueden escribirme a mi mail: , mejor si me dejan un review pero lo que les parezca estará bien mientras me escriban es importante que sepa si les gusta o no el fanfic nn además de darme ánimos y por ultimo obviamente que CCS no me pertenece es las chicas Clamp, por lo que ¡¡no me demanden!! jejeje nn 

les dejo las claves del fanfic

-"hablando"- pensando  
/flashback/  
N/A nota de la autora traducciones de alguna palabra enjapones cambio de escena

****

**When I saw you**

_By Yarumi - san_

Capitulo 1: Silenciosa belleza

1 de enero un nuevo año chino acababa de comenzar, en el inmenso palacio de china, se podía escuchar la estridente voz de una jovencita, no es que fuera extraño escucharla aunque el palacio fuera muy silencio por lo general, siempre que ella llegaba se alborotaba bastante dicho lugar, lo realmente extraño era que no se hubiera dado por vencida ya en su petición

-"¡Xiao lang!"- exclamo la muchacha de ojos carmesi -"no, no y no Mei ling no he ido nunca y no veo razón para hacerlo este año"  
-"que te cuesta acompañarnos, hasta tu amigo dijo que encantado iría, y no puedes hacerme el favor"  
-"no me gusta ir a los templos Mei ling, no ire"  
-"que extraño que no te hayas dado por vencida ya Mei ling" -dijo la serena y seria voz de la reina Li"  
-"¡ah Tía porque tiene que ser tan cabeza dura"  
-"como si no conocieras a tu primo" -"y ahora que lo pienso mi madre tiene razón, esta conversación se me esta haciendo muy sospechosa"  
-"no tiene nada de sospechoso, es que pense que por una vez en tu vida me harías un favor es mucho pedir"  
-"porque no vienes con nosotros como quiere Mei ling, no te cuesta nada Xiao lang"  
-"tu madre tiene razón" -la seria voz de Li Hien se dejo escuchar en toda la enorme sala donde se encotraban, el principe chino observo a su padre por un momento hasta que suspiro en la derrota -"esta bien tu ganas" -murmuro suspirando -"sugoi"genial - grito el muchacho suspiro sonriendo

-"crees que venga Mei ling este año"  
-"seguro" -fue la unica respuesta de la ojiverde ambas vestían de sacerdotisas en colores rojo y blanco, la que había hablado primero tenía el cabello a media espalda bien ondulado y azabache con algun que otro reflejo azul-violaceo, atado en ese momento en una trensa dejando dos pequeños mechones fuera; de flequillo bastante espeso que se abria al medio de la frente, su tez era albina y hermosos ojos azules con el cielo nocturno, era la mayor de las dos aunque solo por 1 año tenía 20 años mientras que su hermana 19 la cual por cierto tenía el cabello mucho más largo que su hermana mayor le llegaba por debajo de la cola y apenas se de ondulaba al final, de un color castaño claro casi dorado que llevaba recogido en una cola bastante baja (N/A: similar al peinado de Kikyo aunque ese personaje no termine de agradarme --) varias mechas que enmarcaraban su rosto, y otras dos mechas caian a los lados casi tan largas como el resto del cabello, de facciones muy finas y bellas,al igual que su hermana mayor, sus enormes ojos color esmaralda observaron a la gente que empesaba a amontonarse en el templo -"voy a atender a la gente mientras tu sigues ordenando todo esto"  
-"hai, Tomo - chan como quieras" -sonrió la ojiverde antes de que su hermana se fuera no pasaron muchos minutos antes de que se escuchara un estrepitoso grito -"¡¡Tomo - chan cuanto tiempo sin vernos"  
la muchacha ojiverde al oir tal grito termino rapido de ordenar y con -al parecer- su tranquilidad habital se dirigio hacia donde estaba su onee-san hermana mayor al entrar vio a su hermana charlando con la que había gritado Li Meiling por supuesto la efusiva jovencita que habían conocido años atras aunque no la veían muy seguido pues no vivia en la misma ciudad se veian varias veces al año era casi de la misma edad que su hermana mayor aunque cumplia años unos meses después que Tomoyo siguió obsevando con tranquilidad estaban los reyes Li, con cientos de guardias alrededor como de costumbre, había un atractivo muchacho de mirada azul que no conocia que le sonrió con simpatia a la que respondio de igual forma, y por ultimo lo vio al chino de mirada chocolate el cual tenía la sensación de que la devoraba con la mirada sin recato alguno desde que ella ingreso al lugar, su intenso mirar la hizo sentir algo cohibida y se sonroso levemente pero aún asi le sonrió con amabilidad viendo que el muchacho también sonreía con algo picardia y sensualidad -"¡Ying fa - chan!"- se le avalanzo la efusiva china a la serena ojiverde -"cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿como has estado?"  
-"muy bien ¿y tu?" -solo dejo eschuchar aquellas palabras de su suave y enbriagadora voz -"también estoy muy bien pero es que siempre tienes que ser tan callada"  
la muchacha Kinomoto solo sonrió con hermosura mientras la china suspiraba por lo silenciosa que era su amiga -"ah cierto no te los he presentado, a mis tios los recuerdas ¿verdad? -viendo a la joven asentir siguió- el es Eriol Hiragisawa un buen amigo mio y de mi primo, y el es Li Xiao lang mi primo y el principe de China"  
-"dôzo yoroshiku" mucho gusto -"el gusto es nuestro ¿verdad Eriol?"  
-"por supuesto" -sonrió Eriol y sus ojos le obsevaron con oculta picardia al ver con el principe besaba la mano de la sacerdotiza castaña, algo que el inglés repitio luego aunque no con tanta vehemencia como el chino mientras lo reyes se retiraban a caminar y con ellos se iba gran parte de los guardias, los dos jovenes y las tres muchachas se quedaron conversando, bueno, más bien Meiling no dejo de hablar, Tomoyo hablaba en los cortos intervalos en los que la china se callaba, Eriol pronuncia una que otra palabra, y el joven principe se dedicaba a observar a la callada ojiverde que no había dicho ni una palabra solo sonreía en ocaciones o asentia con la cabeza y nada más, minutos después se retiro para preparar el té, siendo seguida por la mirada del muchacho de achocolatado cabello -"es mi imaginación, o tienes algun interes en mi hermana" -pregnto con picardia -"lo tengo y además me da mucho curiosidad ella"  
-"¿porque?" -"ha estado callada casi todo el tiempo,apenas si ha dicho unas cuantas silabas, entiendo que cuando esta Mei hablando es dificil que otra persona pueda hacerlo pero"  
-"¡¡oye!!" -grito la china -"Sakura nunca habla demaciado, es muy callada"  
-"asi es primo, asi de bonita como la vez, no habla casi nada" -"¿porque?" -"hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas 'alteza"  
-"no me digas asi por favor"  
-"Li - san entonces porque creo que eres más grande que yo"  
-"si tienes la edad de Mei si, tengo 24 y Eriol también" -"ya veo, pues yo tengo 20 y Sakura 19"  
-"eres la mayor entonces"- sonrío el ojiazul muchacho -"así es"- devolvio la sonrisa la menor de los Kinomoto entro con una bandeja de té y dulces, se arrodillo nuevamente sentandose en el almohadon junto a la mesa baja, y sirvio a todos -"¿Mitsuki - san no esta"  
-"fue a comprar algunas cosas que le faltaban para la cena"  
-"ya veo"  
-"¿quien es Mitsuki?"- pregunto el chino -"es la sacerdotiza a la que pertenece este templo nosotras a decir verdad solo la ayudamos"  
-"yo pense que pertenecia a su familia"- el inglés dijo esta vez -"no Kaho es una vieja amiga nuestra y como nuestro padre se la pasa viajando, prefirio que vivieramos con ella en vez de ir de aquí para allá con el"- respondió la ojiazul -"el señor Kinomoto es Arqueologo por lo que se y siempre esta en diversas excavaciones o participa en conferecias"- intervino la joven china -"llegó más gente, ire a atender"- se escucho la suave voz de la castaña -"deja yo voy"- respondió su hermana -"lie Tomo - chan yo voy"- se sonrió ella poniendose de pie- "tu sigue conversando"- sin decir nada más se retiro, siendo seguida nuevamente por la mirada del principe chino -"te traigo el balde, ya sabes no es bueno que manche el suelo con tu saliva"  
-"no gracias y si me hiciera falta te pedire el que siempre cargas para ti"  
viendo el inglés fruncir el ceño, el rió triunfante -"te gane"  
-"no volveras a tener tanta suerte" -sonrió -"ya lo veremos"- rió poniendose de pie -"¿puedo?"  
la ojiazul sacerdotiza miro hacia donde apuntaba el chino y asintio -"solo portate bien"- bromeó su prima -"¿que insinuas?"  
-"tu sabes"  
-"callate" -sonrió antes de irse -"porque creo que no me gustara saber porque le dices eso"- murmuro Tomoyo una vez que el atractivo chino se había ido -"no es nada malo si es lo que piensas es solo"  
la joven comenzo a hablar y hablar como bien acostumbraba hacer mientras que Eriol solo sonreía y escuchaba los relatos y espamentos que hacia Mei mientras hablaba

el principe oriental camino por el templo hasta el lugar donde atendia la sacerdotiza castaña suspiro mirandola, es que había alguien más hermoso que esa joven, estaba seguro que no, al menos no qu conociera, sus cabellos caian larguisimos y brillantes, con destellos dorados, sus ojos, esa verde e inocente mirada que lo hechizo ni bien la vio, su hermosa piel se notaba delicada y suave al igual que sus rosados y tentadores labios, ahogo un nuevo suspiro y vio que la ojiverde se sonrojo al notar la intensa mirada de chino, este le sonrió sensualmente y la chica se ruborizo aun más volviendo la mirada al frente a atender a un par de jovencitas que acababan de llegar

-"te molesta que este aquí"- fue la pregunta de Li la muchacha nego con la cabeza -"entonces te puedo acompañar" ella solo sonrió -"te han dicho que eres una hermosura"  
ella se sonrojo fuertemente y solo mururo -"arigato"  
-"que callada eres, bueno algun defecto tenias que tener, sino pensaría que eres un ser celestial, ninguna mujer que haya conocido es tan bella"

ella sonrió nuevamente ruborizada y el sonrió, volviendo a atender a toda persona que llegaba al templo, solo miraba de soslayo por segundo al principe chino notando que no había dejado de mirarle en ningún instante, se empezo a sentir avergonzada y cohibida, realmente era un joven apuesto, alto y atletico, vestia de traje y aún a travez de el podía notarse su buena condición fisica, su cabellos alborotados castaño oscuro, su piel de un leve tostado y su intensa mirada chocolate que la avergonzaba y sonrojaba tanto a la joven, sus sensuales labios volvieron a evosarle una bella sonrisa y ella suspiro es que acaso se lo hacia aproposito, sonreía porque se daba cuenta de lo mucho que se sonrojaba ella al observarle

-"Sakura - chan, feliz año nuevo"- entro al templo un muchacho alto aunque unos centimentros menos que el principe, lleva el cabello bastante corto y negro con algunos reflejos azulados y los ojos grises -"Feliz año también Tsuo - kun"- solo dijo ella sonriendo levemente, viendo la cara de confusion del muchacho al ver que ella no estaba sola presisamente -"oh, el es"  
-"ya se quien es no hace falta que me lo presentes, Li Xiao lang principe de China"  
-"el mismo"- ambos se dieron la mano disimulando el disgusto que sentian por el otro -"Xiao lang ya nos vamos"- dijo Mei entrando- "tu que haras"  
-"Eriol te dijo algo"  
-"pues en simples palabras, estas tapado de compromisos"  
-"kuso" (N/A: literalmente significa 'mierda'pero suelen darle un significado más suave con 'diablos')- murmuro el bello joven con una fastidiada expresión- "dile que me espere unos minutos"  
-"hai, y Ying Fa - chan me dio mucho gusto verte y nos vemos otro día porque esta vez me quedare un poco más"  
la joven asintió sonriendo se acerco a saludarla y luego esta se fue -"por cierto a que has venido"  
-"como dices eso si yo trabajo aquí"  
-"hoy no"- fue lo unico que dijo ella mirandole con amabilidad -"bueno si ya lo se es que quise pasar a visitarlas"  
la joven solo le sonrió levemente escuchando al chino de mirada chocolate aclarar su garganta tosiendo levemente, volteo a verlo observando como se acercaba se sonrojo de vuelta a disgusto del muchacho de oscuros cabellos -"bueno hermosura por desgracia me tengo que ir, debo decirte que es un placer haberte conocido, eres lo más hermoso en lo que mis ojos se han posado, espero que me dejes venir a visitarte"- sonrió encantadoramente haciendo que la castaña se pusiera más que roja y solo asintiera con la cabeza -"sugoi" genial- sonrió para luego besar la delicada mano de ojiverde -"sayonara Li - san"- murmmuro sonrojandose -"nada de Li, me llamo Xiao lang"  
la joven volvio a asentir y el evosando una ultima sonrisa a la joven se retiro de allí la joven lo siguio con la vista hasta que lo vio subir a una limosine a lo lejos e irse Tsuo fruncio el ceño viendo el lugar en donde la ojiverde miraba con tanto detenimiento

-"y que hacia alguien como el aquí"  
-"acompañaba a sus padres y a su prima que es nuestra amiga no lo recuerdas Tsuo - kun" -se escucho la voz de la joven ojiazul -"si Tomoyo la recuerdo la efusiva de ojos carmesi, ¿no?"  
-"hai ella y Li - san son primos, y Mei ling dice que por fin este año lo pudo convencer de que viniera ya que nunca le gusto venir a los templos segun ella"  
-"ya veo"  
-"y de que hablaron Kura - chan o mejor dicho que te dijo"  
-"nada en especial me dijo que si no me molestaba que el se quedara conmigo y..." -no termino la frase sonrojandose -"y" -sonrió con malicia -"pues..." -"oh vamos dimelo que sabes que no me gusta quedarme con la intriga"  
-"solo me dijo que era hermosa, y antes de irse me dijo que esperaba que lo dejara venir a visitarme yo asentí y eso es todo"  
-"ya veo pues debo decir que es un muchacho muy galante y atractivo, y parecia muy interesado en ti imouto - chan hermana menor  
-"Tomoyo"- murmuro suavemte más que sonrojada -"¿y donde esta el señor Kinomoto?, ¿y Mizuki - san?"- corto la platica Tsuo nada comodo con las palabra la mayor de las hermanas Konomoto -"pues papá dijo que tenía algo que hacer en la mañana y aún no ha vuelto pero estara para la cena sin falta ya que que mañana al atardecer tiene que irse ya"  
-"tan pronto" -"asi es Tsuo - kun pero bueno es su trabajo"- suspiro la peliazabache -" y Mizuki - san salio a hacer unas compras"  
-"ah bueno"  
-"deseas una taza de té"  
-"claro Tomoyo - chan"  
-"ahora lo traigo entonces tu tambien quieres Sakura"  
la joven asintió para volver a atender a unos de los ya pocos visitantes del templo pues ya se estaban yendo casi todas las personas -"Sakura - chan"- le llamo a lo que la joven volteo la mirada a observarle sonriendo -"este fin de semana estaba pensando que tal vez podría ir a tomar algo, ¿te gustaría ir?"  
para desgracia del joven ella nego con la cabeza -"lo siento pero estoy muy atareada" -"ah es que yo pense que como estabamos de vacaciones" -"pero estoy muy ocupada con el templo y mis talleres, tanto de arte y de gimnacia acrobatica tengo un especie de examen, sin olvidarme de los demás" -"entiendo en otra ocaciones sera"  
ella asintió sonriendo -"tal vez la semana que viene o cuando estes más desocupada"  
-"hai" -solo dijo evosando con de costumbre una sonrisa -"de que hablan" -pregunto Tomoyo -"solo me decia Sakura lo que tenía que hacer esta semana, sobre sus talleres"  
-"oh si ya veo, estoy seguro que le ira muy bien es su prueba de gimnacia siempre a sido tan sobresaliente en los deportes" -comento mientras servia el té y se los daba a ambos

-"oh vamos dimelo"  
-"no me fastidies Mei"  
-"onegai Xiao que te cuesta"  
-"nada, y es lo que hablamos, tu deberías saber mejor que yo que tu amiga no habla casi nada"  
-"entonces me vas a decir que solo la observarte todo el tiempo"  
-"exactamente"  
-"no me digas" -rio ella -"no me lo preguntes entonces"  
-"ahí, es una forma de decir"  
-"debe de interesarte mucho entonces" -dijo con malicia una masculina voz -"hai" -solo dijo el principe -"entonces lo admites"  
-"por supuesto Mei cuando no lo he hecho"  
-"tienes razón pero debo decir que es la primera vez que eliges alguien tan linda, siempre tienes un pesimo gusto para las mujeres, bueno lo dos lo tienen"  
-"muchas gracias Mei ling"- sonrió con sarcasmo el ojiazul -"solo soy sincera Eriol"  
-"si siempre lo has sido Mei ling"  
-"lo se Xiao pero he ahí mi duda siempre te han interesado mujeres tontas que se interesaban mas por su maquillaje que por la persona que tenían al lado, que es lo que te interesa de Ying Fa - chan"  
-"presisamente es lo que la difiere de los demás lo que me gusta de ella"  
-"además de su belleza" -"obviamente, Ying fa es bellisima y tiene una mirada cautivadora"  
-"aunque sea tan calladita"- comento el inglés -"eso es un verdadero misterio para mi"  
-"pues ya somos dos"- comento la china  
-"y yo que pense que tu lo sabrías"  
-"para nada Xiao, ellas me contestaron lo mismo que te dijeron a ti, yo creo que ella debe haber sufrido algun trauma o algo asi debe haberle pasado para que no hable, o sino no tendrían problema en contarlo" -"supongo que si"- murmuro el chino

7:30 a.m del día siguiente en el templo Tsukiyama, tres mujeres y un hombre mayor desayunaban tranquilamente

-"entonces vino su amiga ayer"  
-"hai Otou - san papá, y vieron también los reyes, su hijo y una amigo de ellos también"  
-"ya veo, y otra vez no pude conocerla"  
-"en algun momento la conoceras no te preocupes"  
-"eso espero, me has contado tantas cosas de ellas"  
-"el principe parecia muy interesado en Sakura"- sonrió con malisia mientras la ojiverde casi se ahoga tomando su té sonrojandose hizo reir a su hermana mayor -"t - chan"- solo murmuro -"porque dices eso Tomoyo"- sonrió Mitsuki -"no dejo de mirarla desde que llego hasta que se fue por ejemplo, también alago la belleza de Kura - chan, asi que es otro pretendiente más a la lista diría yo"  
-"ya lo creo"- volvio a sonreír Kaho mientras Sakura se ponia bastante roja y su padre sonreía pensando en que si su hijo escuchara esto pondría el grito en el cielo -"bueno yo ya tengo que irme, y tu también Sakura, o se nos hara tarde"  
la joven solo sonrió encantadoramente, saludos a su padre y a Kaho y se retiro -"nos vemos Mizuki - san, hasta luego Papá"- sonrió Tomoyo también -"que les vaya bien hijas" -"hasta luego chicas"  
-"cuanto me alegra que Sakura despues de tantos años empiece a hablar un poco al menos" - dijo Kinomoto una vez se fueron las chicas -"a mi también, la conosco de que eran tan pequeñas, son como mis hermanas"  
-"lo se por eso eres una de las muy pocas personas a quien le dejaría a mis hijas"  
-"y te lo agradezco tanto, es agradable tener compañia en el templo"  
fuyitaka sonrió asintiendo

-"me ducho y salimos"  
-"y si te apuras te lo agradecere"  
-"callate fastidioso es tu culpa por no avisarme antes" -le dijo sonriendo el inglés se rió -"asi que ahora es mi culpa"  
-"claro por que tu llevas mi agenda, por algo eres mi secretario"  
-"y maldigo el día que te pedi a que convesieras a tu padre para ello"  
-"bien que en ese momento me lo agradesiste, aunque bueno con tal de escapar de uno de los tantos matrimonios que tu madre te quiso imponer cualquier cosa" -"ni me recuerdes eso"  
el chino rio y volteo ante de salir para decirle -"más vale que recuerdes hacer lo que te pedi ¿eh"  
-"por supuesto no me olvidare, si que te ha pegado fuerte" - rio -"como no tienes idea"  
el inglés volvio a reir en cuanto el chino se había ido tomo su celular para realizar una llamada -"hola... si habla Eriol Hiragisawa... si el mismo digame le llego la tarjeta que le envie, va con el ramo que encargue... si esa es la dirección mandelo hoy sin falta... muchas gracias hasta luego"  
-"aquí le vas a mandar un ramo"- se escucho la picara voz de la joven Li -"a quien le va a mandar tu primo diras"- rio -"Xiao lang enviara flores, por casualidad es a quien yo creo que le mandara"  
-"si te refieres a la flor de cerezo si, me dio un sobre y me pidio que lo mandara con flores al templo"  
-"vaya porque no me extraña"- se rio la joven de carmesi ojos -"por lo mucho que conoces a Xiao lang"  
-"ya lo creo, debo de decir que si que le ha pegado fuerte"  
-"eso le dije y ya que hablamos de esto, tu no tienes nada que ver verdad"  
-"de que Xiao lang se vuelva loco por Ying fa - chan, por favor tu crees que yo hubiera pensado en Ying fa - chan para mi mujeriego primo, por favor, aunque pesandolo bien se bien juntos"  
-"cuando se cansen de hablar de mi me avisan que tengo que ir un evento"  
-"solo dije la verdad, asi que no te enfades primo"  
-"y no lo hice asi que no te preocupes"  
-"claro Mei ling, ya es asi casi por naturaleza asi que le va a molestar" - dijo el ojiazul en tono de burla -"no te hagas el gracioso, que tu has sido casi tan o más mujeriego que yo he sido"  
-"me ofendes en lo más profundo"- fingio estar ofendido -"y que poco me importa"  
la china rió, viendo como ambos se iban, mientras seguian discutiendo y riendose definitivamente ellos tenían la amistad más curiosa y comica que había conocido

-"tadaima"(N/A: sigunifa algo asi como estoy en casa, o ya llegue a casa)  
-"que bueno que llegan chicas, y Sakura llegó algo para ti" - sonrió Kaho -"que"- solo murmuro -"ven"  
Sakura siguio a Kaho y Tomoyo por detras pareciendo más entuciasmada ella que la misma Sakura aunque tan vez fue por su clamado caracter -"eso ello" - señalo un enorme ramo de Sakuras -"pero que kirei lindo quien ta habra mandado algo asi" - exclamo t - chan -"hay una tarjeta porque no la lees Sakura" - propuso Misuki la joven tomo el sobre lo habrió y tomo la tarjeta

'mi bella Ying fa, nada me hubiera gustado más que verte pero temo que mis compromisos no me lo permitieron, espero poder ir a visitarte pronto y que las hermosas flores hayan sido de tu agrado'  
afectuosamente,  
Li Xiao lang

-"y quien te lo envio, Sakura"- pregunto la ojiazul muchacha -"Xiao.... Xiao lang" - murmuro fuertemente sonrojada -"ah, pero si yo te habia dicho que era un joven muy galante"  
la joven asintió muy sonrojada, mientras la mayor de las tres jovenes se llevaba el ramo para ponerlo en agua -"hijas que bueno que estan aquí me acompañaran hasta el aeropuerto"- dijo el sr. Kinomoto -"claro papá, dejamos nuestras cosas y te acompañeron, verdad Kura - chan"  
-"hai"- sonrió hermosamente la muchacha -"que le vaya bien, y que tenga buen viaje" - sonrió Kaho a Fuyitaka -"gracias Kaho, les llamare en cuanto pueda ¿si?"  
-"claro" -"vamos otou - san papá"-

los tres se fueron en un taxi hasta el aeropuesto donde Fuyitaka tomaría el avión para retornar su trabajo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Ni hao espero les haya gustado el cap, la proxima actualisación sera para Forever you que lo tendría que haber hecho hace rato gomen ne nnU

y una ultima cosa la frase ´se dieron la mano disimulando el disgusto que sentian por el otro´ estoy segura que lo tome de otro fanfic pero no puedo recordar de cual asi que si alguien lo sabe le agradecere que me lo diga para que no haya problemas nn

besos,

bye bye,

Yarumi - san


	2. Con los pies en la tierra, con la mente ...

Notas Iniciales¡Ni hao! como estan todo yo bien que puedo decir jejeje, las clases ya han empesado nuevamente en mis pais asi como el frio, recien es otoño pero hay mañanas que parece pleno invierno.  
Por otro lado se que me querran matar por la demora pero que no toque la pc en una semana por falta de inspiración y eso me retrazo mucho espero no me vuelva a pasar me alegro mucho saber que este fanfic les agrado tanto y recibir todos los lindos review n-n bueno espero que me sigan en esta historia en la que tengo pensado que sucedan muchas cosas les contesto los review antes de comensar con el cap. 

Hana KT (1ero. que gusto que te agradara tanto y 2do. ya sabrás porque Sakura es asi, espero que lo sigas leyendo y comparto tu opinion sobre Xiao jejeje)

Ghia-Hikari (me alegra recibir tu review y espero que vuelvas a dejarme un comentario, ah y no te preocupes Touya le pondras mucho vigor a la historia pero un poquito más adelante jeje n n)

serenity-princess (debo llamarte asi o Mayra bueno como sea, tu me diras n n me alegra que te agrade y espero que este cap te agrade)

los fanart de este fanfic seran hechos por Lilika Yanagisawa pero como ahora su PC esta en 'proceso de actualizacion', tendre que esperar un poco más de un mes, en cuanto los tenga se los enviare a todos ustedes

les dejo las claves del fanfic

"hablando"- pensando  
/flashback/  
N/A nota de la autora traducciones de alguna palabra en japones como este simbolo no sale usare un asterisco  
los cambios de escena estan marcados con numeros 0000000 ya que por ahora no se porque no me acepta el simbolo que debería ir n-nU

When I saw you

By Yarumi - san

Capitulo 2: Con los pies en la tierra con la mente en las nubes

"¡Xiao lang!"- exclamo la reina cansada de llamar a su hijo el cual por cierto se encontraba en la misma mesa que ella y su marido desayunando -"¿eh, si madre"- sonrió él saliendo de sus pensamientos -"me alegro que bajaras de las nubes porque me iba a quedar sin voz si seguía llamandote"  
-"gomen ne perdón, estaba distraido, que desea"  
-"ultimamente estas muy extraño Xiao lang"  
-"¿extraño, en que sentido"  
-"en que parece que todo estuviera como siempre ya sea en tus cosas como en tu agenda que la lleva Eriol pero no es tan asi, porque ultimamente escucho protestar al joven Eriol con frases como 'condenado Xiao lang le dije que teniamos muchas cosas que hacer y el se va sin avisar'  
el apuesto principe rió -"es solo que a veces es cansador y aburrido todo eso y me voy un rato pero si se lo digo a él no me dejara ir ó me mandara a buscar"  
-"pues yo creo que deberías ser un poco más responsable Xiao lang, no eres un niño ya y tienes demaciados compromisos como para irte por ahí"- intervino Hien

"además no esta bien que vayas por ahí solo ya se que sabes defenderte muy bien porque eres experto en diversas artes marciales pero eres un miembro de la realeza y es peligroso que salgas sin custodia"  
-"no se preocupe madre, no estare dehambulando por ahí solo voy a visitar a alguien"  
-"ya que hablas de eso, ese alguien es del templo Tsukiyama"  
el joven alzo la ceja observandola

"yo tengo mis metodos Xiao lang y siempre en lo posible se lo que hacen mis familiares en especial mis hijos"  
-"ya veo, y ya que lo mensionas, donde estan mis hermanas se que son unas dormilonas razón por la que no fueron al templo en año nuevo pero"  
-"presisamente aún no se han levantado sabes que no apareceran hasta las 9.30 por lo menos, el marido de Shiefa se fue a las 6.00 a.m a su trabajo sabes como es, y el de Fanren tambien sabes que tenia que irse temprano por un pequeño problema familiar"  
-"lo se, me lo cruze cuando venía para acá"  
-"buenos días"- se escucho la voz de la china de mirada carmesi venia con su celular en mano marcando un mumero para cuando se sento a la mesa ya había una empleada sirviendole el desayuno -"arigato gracias"- apreto un ultimo boton que activaba el altavoz y lo dejo sobre la mesa tomando ahora la taza de té -"moshi moshi, habla Kinomoto"- se oyó la suve y dulce voz de la ojiverde -"Ying fa - chan ¿como estas"  
-"ah, ni hao Mei - chan"  
-"Kura - chan dime que me olvide mis llaves y cosas en tu casa porque sino muero"- exclamo dramaticamente -"pues te olvidaste una cartera"  
-"ah gracias a Diós pense que la había perdido ya, puedo ir a buscarlos ahora"  
-"ahora no ya me voy con T - chan a nuestras clases"  
-"y Mitsuki - san"  
-"salio temprano"  
-"oh ya veo y a la tarde yo no puedo espero la visita de una vieja amiga mia, porque no vienes tu al palacio"  
-"¿yo"  
-"no yo, por supuesto que tu Ying fa - chan y tambien invita a T - chan"- casi grito la china -"bueno"- fue todo lo que suavemente dijo -"nos vemos en la tarde y me saludas a T - chan y a Mitsuki - san de mi parte"  
-"hai si, sayonara adios"  
Mei apreto otro botón y tomo su taza para tomar el ultimo sorbo de té -"tu 'hana'- dijo con gracia en la voz a Xiao -"me pone nerviosa con su tranquila forma de ser"  
-"ya deberías haberte acostumbrado, la conoces desde hace como 2 años no me dijiste"  
-"lo se pero es que es como si estubiera medio dormida siempre no se y habla tan poco que en ocaciones dudo que me este prestando atención"  
-"pero es una joven divina" -"si y es una de mis mejores amigas la quiero mucho, pero de todas formas me pone nerviosa"  
-"es que tu eres nerviosa"- rio Xiao levemente, despues de saludar a sus padres se retiraba -"ya me tengo que ir, vere donde esta el fastidioso de Eriol"- el principe se retiro -"Meiling a que te referias cuando dijiste tu Hana"- fue la pregunta de la reina -"solo le hacia una broma a Xiao lang"  
-"y quien es la persona de la que hablaban"  
-"una amiga mia a la que a Xiao le ha agradado mucho"  
-"no hoy no, le confirmare el ramo de mañana esta noche o mañana a primera hora, pero hoy no muchas gracias adios"- Eriol entraba a la sala mientras terminaba una conversación telefonica -"buenos días"- sonrió el inglés, los reyes y su sobrina saludaron de igual manera -"¿a quien le envias flores?"- pregunto el rey -"yo no, su hijo"  
-"y a quien se las envia"  
-"a alguien que cada vez que no puede escaparse de mi me pide que le mande flores y una nota" -"y quien es"- pregunto Yelan esta vez -"mi lady no me pida que responda cosas por la que peligrara mi vida"- respondió dramatica y graciosamente Yelan suspiro -"ah Eriol en que se ha metido mi hijo"  
-"en nada extraño madre"- sonrió Xiao ingresando nuevamente -"eso espero hijo"  
-"por supuesto"- sonrió -"y tu vamonos de una vez antes de que me arrepienta"  
-"ganas no te faltan pero ya te escapaste el otro día asi que no te hagas el vivo esta vez"  
-"callate"- rio el principe y el inglés con el mientras se iban

000000000000000000000000 -"ah que coraje hoy no podre ir contigo tengo dos talleres, y no podre ir porque el palacio esta un poco lejito y tu sales a las 5.30 p.m de tu taller pero yo entro a esa hora y tengo otro a las 7.15 p.m ni modo me disculpas con ella ¿si"  
la ojiverde asintió -"Sakura, Tomoyo"- llamó Tsuo -"oyaho"  
-"Oyaho Tsuo - kun ¿como estas?"- sonrió T- chan -"oyaho"  
-"bien y ustedes" -"muy bien"- sonrió la oji - azul -"me discuparan pero tengo que ir a mis clases ya nos vemos en el almuerzo"  
su hermana sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza solamente -"y antes de que me olvide, me saludas a Mei y a tu romeo cuando vayas"  
-"t - chan"- murmuro sonrojandose la castaña haciando reir a su hermana -"¿que? si hoy lo veras sino ya te hubiera mandado flores, hasta luego"  
la muchacha en cuestión se sonrojo nuevamente mientras el joven que se encontraba a su lado solo fruncio el ceño ante tal platica entre hermanas, se aclaro la garganta tociendo levemente -"Sakura - chan hoy tienes varios talleres"  
-"solo uno"  
-"ah bueno y cuando sales de el"  
-"a las 5.30 p.m"- no alcanzo a decir ni media palabra el joven que la castaña prosiguió -"y luego ire al palacio"  
-"y a que tienes que ir allí"  
-" a dejarle algo a Mei, nos vemos Tsuo"  
-"espera"  
la joven volteo a verle -"puedo ir contigo al palacio" la joven le siguió observando pero esta vez con algo de curiosidad -"quiero conocer ese lugar"  
-"supongo que si"- sonrió antes de irse

000000000000000000000000000000000

"más vale que estoy allá sido lo ultimo, porque estoy cansado, agotado y todas las palabras que bien sabes"  
-"no te preocupes Xiao, no te molestare más por hoy te lo aseguro"  
-"vaya es un milagro"  
-"callate tonto"- rieron ambos -"que tu unico interes por permanecer en el palacio es ver a tu adorada sacerdotiza que vendra hoy"  
-"precisamente por lo que me voy a mi Jacussi porque quiero estar bien descansado, tengo entendido qure llegara enseguida"- y dicho este se retiro a su alcoba -"ah kami dios"- suspiro sonriendo el inglés -"¿porque tanto suspiro?"- dijo Mei que acababa de entrar -"nada es solo que el comportamiento tu primo desde que conocio a Ying fa me da mucha gracia"  
-"ah si realmente ha enloquesido es que es la primer mujer que no le coquetea"  
-"y tambien la primera que le gusta realmente, es decir no solo quiere sexo con ella, sino que realmente quiere que sea su novia y eso me da risa porque Xiao nunca se ha interesado por tener una novia formal, creo que la ultima fue la que duro más"  
-"y menos mal que ya no esta con ella, no la podía ni ver era una estupida"  
el inglés se rió de las expresiones de la china -"señorita Li, sus visitas han llegado"  
-"traelas aquí y sirvenos el té" -"como diga"- la empleada se retiro minutos despues entro Sakura vestía de falda con tablas, una blusa de doble manga es decir, una caida y más larga y otra de breteles finitos que reposaban en sus hombros, llevaba medias que subian hasta muy arriba de las rodillas y el cabello suelto con apenas una hebilla de un lado, pero lo que a la china sorprendio fue el hecho que a su amiga no la acompañaba su hermana sino un muchacho como es que se llamaba penso la china... ah si Tsuo -"Oyaho Mei"  
-"Ying fa - chan que bueno que llegas"  
-"oyaho espero no te moleste que hay venido yo, solo quería conocer aquí"- sonrió Tsuo -"ah y dijo Tomoyo que la disculparas pero no podría venir"  
-"para nada y diganme ¿porque t - chan no pudo venir"  
-"tenía varios talleres"- respondio la castaña suavemente -"oh ya veo, pero bueno sientense enseguida serviran el te, ah casi me olvido de ti Eriol"  
-"no te preocupes ya lo había notado"- sonrió -"como estas Sakura - chan hacia varios días que no te veía"  
-"bien gracias"  
-"ah, y mucho gusto había oido de ti pero nunca nos habíamos presentado soy Eriol Hiragisawa secretario y asistente personal de caprichosa alteza Xiao lang, tu te llamas Tsuo verdad"  
-"asi es mucho gusto"  
-"aquí el unico insufrible eres tu Eriol"- se escucho la voz presisamente de Xiao lang, vestia de pantalones marrón oscuro algo holagados con bolsillos a los costados y una camisa verde oscura con dos o tres botones desprendidos a diferencia de otras veces ya que por lo general vestía de traje, sus cabellos color chocolate caian humedos y alborotados como de costumbre por su rostro -"sabía que estabas alli"- rió Eriol -"si tu siempre lo sabes todo, bueno menos sobre la hermana de Ying Fa pero eso se lo preguntas a Mei"- bromeo el principe -"eso fue incierto y un golpe muy bajo -"sera bajo pero nada incierto"- rió el castaño -"hola"- solo le dijo a Tsuo -"oyaho Ying que gusto verte me has ahorrado el viaje al templo hoy"- el principe chino sonrió y se inclino a besar la mejilla de la joven haciendo que esta se sonrojaba -"oyaho Xiao lang"- murmuro ella sonriendo -"buenos días"- dijo cortantemente Tsuo, fue notorio para Mei como este fruncio el ceño -"por lo que veo viniste a visitar a Mei"  
la joven asintió sonriendo -"me trajo lo que olvide en el templo es que sino como me maquillo, como condusco, deje las llaves de mi auto y mi labial favorito, hasta el cargador de mi celular"  
-"y eso es una catastrofe"- dijo el castaño con sarcasmo sentandose a uno de los lados de Sakura -"para mi si, además eres el menos indicado para decirme eso señor 'soy lo más hermoso del mundo"  
Eriol lanso una sonora carcajada junto a Mei que también reia -"tu tampoco te quedas atras"- dijo el principe a su secretario Mei siguió riendo aunque ahora era Xiao lang el que reía con ella -"tienes razón primo"  
-"siempre tan divina Mei"- sonrió con sarcasmo -"si verdad"- sonrió y Eriol suspiro sonriendo -"además Mei ling yo solo no soy el que siempre que soy atractivo, son los periodistas y los medios en general, que dices lo hermoso que soy"  
-"que encantadora la modestía de tu romeo ¿no?"- le comento Eriol a la ojiverde haciendo que esta se ruborizara, se puso de pie -"¡ah! cierto"- exclamo Mei -"tu me habías dicho que querías conocer el palacio así que por que no vamos ahora que mi primo tenía que hablar con Ying Fa"- y sin más jalo el brazo del muchacho que sorprendido por la efusividad de la china no dijo nada -"si Mei, y que Eriol te acompañe si puede"  
-"claro voy con ellos, ya que tu al no vivir aquí no siempre tienes el mejor sentido de orientación Mei ling"- sonrió el joven de gafas abriendo la puerta -"¡que dijiste"  
lo ultimo que se escucho fue la risa del inglés y los gritos de la china -"que fatal es mi prima ¿no?"- sonrió suspirando ella sonrió suave y hermosamente bajando la mirada -"tiene un caracter muy alegre"  
-"eso es decirlo suavemente, hermosura"- sonrió el muchacho ella volvió a sonrojarse, pero cuando enrojesio mucho más cuando el joven la tomo del rostro hacercandola a el -"me haría un favor Ying"- pregunto con suavidad ella solo levanto la mirada -"mirame cuando te hablo y cuando me hablas en lo posible ¿si? no me guste que no me mires cuando hablo" ella asintió y el sonrió soltandole y alejando su rostro -"me acompañarías a dar un paseo por los jardines"  
-"pero"  
-"oh no te preocupes por ellos el palacio es muy grande tardaran mucho en recorrerlo todo¿vamos"  
la ojiverde asintió nuevamente sonriendo, el jalo de la manos de la joven suavemente guiandola recorrieron varios pasillos para salir del palacio hasta los jardines -"es muy bonito"- murmuro la castaña -"si verdad a mi madre le gustan mucho las flores y por eso mi padre las hizo traer de muchos lugares para cuando se casaron ella sonrió suavemente ruborizandose porque el aún no le soltaba la mano y no parecia tener intenciones de soltarla -"me sorpendiste cuando me contaste que tus flores favoritas eras las que yo te había enviado, ya que yo te las envie por tu nombre, no se me ocurrió preguntarle siquiera a Mei ling que seguro lo sabe" ella sonrió hermosamente viendo todas las flores, arboles y arbustos de diferentes aromas y colores -"me gustan muchos las flores de cerezo, por su aroma y su color que es mi favorito"  
-"si eso me he dado cuanta, las veces que no vistes kimono llevas ropa rosa como ahora se te ve muy linda, bueno tu siempre eres muy bella"  
-"arigato"- murmuro sonrojandose el sonrió encantadoramente haciendo que la joven sonria y se ruborize aún más -"oye, mañana tienes alguna de tus clases especiales"  
-"2"  
-"y como a las 7.00 p.m estarías desocupada"  
la joven asintió sonriendo -"entonces no me negaras que te invite a tomar algo o al cine"  
-"es que..." -"es que nada"- murmuro apoyando un dedo en los labios de las chica -"no aceptare una negativa de tu parte, por favor no volveremos tarde te lo aseguro"- sonrió el ella asintió sonriendo hermosa pero apenadamente -"sugoi"- rio el -"te paso a buscar tus clases o al templo"  
-"al templo"  
-"paso por ti mañana a las 7.00 p.m entonces"- sonrió el joven ella también sonrió y siguieron paseando por los jardines del palacio

000000000000000000000000000000

"el palacio es aún más grande de lo que creí"  
-"verdad que si, yo también lo creo"- sonrió meí -"cambiando de tema desde cuando conoces a Ying fa"  
-"desde los 15¿porque?"- fue la pregunta de Tsuo -"solo quería saberlo, debo decir que eres lento"  
-"¿lento? en que sentido, de que me hablas"  
-"no creas que lo disimulas muy bien, hay dos cosas que me he dado cuenta de ti, una es que te gusta Ying fa y la otra es que mi primo de desagrada bastante, y te digo lento porque desde que te conosco no se si has invitado a Ying fa a salir o la hayas alagado de alguna forma"  
-"en cambio tu primo no dudo un segundo en coquetearle, llenarla de flores y palabras cursis"  
-"es que cuando alguien te gusta no creo que haya que dudar"  
-"lo se, es solo que no creo que sea muy correcta su conducta para con ella, Sakura es alguien muy particular y hasta misteriosa diría y no se si le guste las personas tan extrovertidas"  
-"yo no estaría tan seguro"- se escucho la voz de Eriol -"hasta que regresas"- le dijo Mei -"bueno es que era una importante llamada de negocios, sabes que mi trabajo es llevar la agenda de Xiao"  
-"de que no estarías tan seguro"- pregunto Tsuo -"de lo que dijiste tu"  
-"¿porque"  
-"recien me cruce con Xiao estaba esperando que Sakura vuelva del baño y me dijo que ella saldra con él"  
-"en una cita"- chillo Mei ling -"asi parece"  
-"¡sugoi!"- exclamo la china, el joven de mirada gris se limito apretar los dientes -"porque estaban hablando de la clase de hombres que le gusten o no a Ying fa"- pregunto el inglés -"nada en especial, solo le preguntaba desde cuando conocia a kura - chan y nos fuimos del tema"  
-"bueno si tu lo dices seguimos caminando"  
-"hai"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"al fin vuelves Ying Fa temi que hubieras perdido por ahí"- sonrió ella solo sonrió con hermosura sonrojandose -"quieres dar una vuelta por el palacio"  
ella asintió por lo que el tomo nuevamente la mano de la joven perdiendose por uno de los tantos pasillos del palacio -"esta es la sala de invitados, bueno una de ella la otra tambien es para ello pero es mucho menos formal"  
-"es muy bonita"  
-"si mi madre es muy perfeccionista" la enorme sala finamente decorada con hermosas lamparas tipo arañas, y costosos pisos de marmol tenian emormes ventanales que ahora estaban casi todos cerrados solo estaba uno abierto por el principe en eso momento para que la sacerdotisa pudiera observar el lugar, había mullidos sillones y una mesa baja entre medio, entre otras cosas -"el palacio es inmenso y tiene demaciados cuartos y habitaciones, no podremos ver todos, pero podemos ver algunos"  
ella asintió sonriendo apenadamente -"eres muy graciosa sabes, con que facilidad te sonrojas"  
ella solo sonrió hermosamente -"y muy timida también, pero de cualquier manera eres hermosa y adorable ella se puso muy roja y el sonrió ampliamente -"tu en cambio eres extrovertido y siempre estas sonriendo eres muy agradable"  
-"arigato encanto"- sonrió el -"no me digas asi"  
-"porque no si eres un encanto"  
-"me da mucha verguenza"  
-"lo que quieras"- sonrió el, la ojiverde se sonrojo levemente -"Sakura - chan"  
el principe maldijo para si viendo a los dos muchachos y a su prima acercandose -"aquí estaban los estabamos buscando"- dijo Tsuo -"te dije que seguro estaban dando un paseo en algun momento nos los ivamos a cruzar no hacia falta que los buscaramos"- respondio la china -"te oí pero es tarde y Sakura - chan y yo nos tenemos que ir"  
Xiao lang miro a su prima esperando que dijera algo, esta encogio los hombros pero luego sonrió, con lo cual el chino y el inglés supieron que a la ojicarmesi se le habría ocurrido algo de seguro -"pero Ying fa - chan no puede irse"  
-"porque"- pregunto Tsuo curiosamente, Ying fa tambien le observo -"porque Ying Fa - chan me prometió quedarse a cenar uno de estos días" -"pero hoy"  
-"si hoy, mandare al chofer a buscar a t - chan tambien, y de paso te llevara a tu casa"- le dijo a Tsuo -"pero seguro Mitsuki - san la espera para cenar"- dijo el ojigris -"ah... tienes razón, entonces le dire al chofer que la traiga también"- se acerco al telefono de la sala levanto el tubo y marco un solo numero -"Tsi me harias un favor... si... pide a Wo thu que venga... no esta... bueno entonces que venga el que este, Lao Tse, Chao o Hitsu... si a la sala en que estaba, gracias"- colgo el telefono y volteo hacia los demás -"listo tu vienes conmigo"- una vez más y sin dejar que este dijese algo arrastro literalmente a Tsuo de allí -"como siempre mi simpatica prima tomando deciones por los demás no"- sonrió el principe, ella también sonrió suavemente -"seguimos caminado, la otra ves me dijiste que te gustaba mucho leer asi que porque no vamos a la biblioteca, además te mostrare los salones de fiestas y esas cosas"  
la joven solo asintió sonriendo -"vamos"- el muchacho tras sonreir tiro suavemente de la mano de ella provocando un nuevo sonrojo en la sacerdotiza

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"lo hiciste a proposito verdad"- fue la pregunta de Tsuo -"que cosa"- respondio Mei -"el deshacerte de mi para que Sakura se quedara con tu primo, ibas a mandar al chifer pero al final decidiste venir tu tambien, además quisiste que el sujeto ojiazul viniera también" -"en primer lugar no me quiero dehacerse de ti simplemente trato de ser amable contigo y por eso me ofresi a llevarte además invite a Ying Fa hoy por que no se si sabes pero yo no vivo en el palacio, ni siquiera en Hong Kong, vivo en Pekin con mis padre por eso esta vez que me quedare un poco más quiero aprovechar para hacer cosas que otras veces no puedo, en 2do. lugar, decidi venir porque Kaho nunca acepta mis invitaciones y pense que asi tal vez acepte venir y por ultimo Invite a Eriol porque pense que querría ver a Tomoyo parecia haberle agradado bastante"- termino la china el muchacho solo asintio no muy seguro de lo que la ojicarmesi decia, se despidio de ella una vez llegaron a la casa , la limosine siguio hasta el templo

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"no pense que hubiera tantos libros"- murmuro ella sonriendo, encontraban en la biblioteca, dicho lugar era enorme y lujoso, con piso alfombrado con muebles de fino, costoso y antiguo algarrobo,los libros en los estantes llegaban casi hasta el techo, había dos escritorios ambos con confrotables sillones, uno estaba justo enfrente al puerta de entrada del lugar y el otro cerca de un gra ventanal que daba a uno de los hermosos jardines del palacio -"aquí es donde mi padre y yo tenemos todos nuetros papeles y tambien donde en ocaciones atendemos a algunas personas, cuando se trata de algun negocio o algun reportero.  
-"todo aquí es muy bonito y enorme"  
-"tienes razón la verdad es que no me doy cuenta yo como naci aquí uno se acostumbra no"  
ella solo asintió sonriendo -"vamos a otro lugar"  
-"hai"  
-"que lugar quieres conocer ahora"  
-"cuaquiera estara bien, no conosco casi nada aquí y todo es hermoso"  
-"lo hermoso eres tu"- sonrió el ella solo se sonrojo demaciado, sonrió apenadamente -"dime"  
-"lo que quieras"  
-"porque... aquí no veo"  
-"a nadie"- termino el, ella asintió -"pues la verdad no estoy seguro, deberían estar mis hermanas al menos, pero no se donde se han metido"  
-"cuantas son"  
-"¿mis hermanas?"- pregunto el chino, ella asintió sonriendo -"4 todas mayores que yo y una peor que otra, las quiero mucho aunque a veces tengo ganas de matarlas por como se comportan y eso que ya estan casadas y dos de ellas tienen hijos"  
la ojiverde sonrió hermosamente -"yo solo dos"  
-"¿eh"  
-"solo tengo 2 hermanos, Tomoyo de 20 y Touya de 28" -"tienes un hermano no lo sabía, donde esta como es"  
-"en Italia y es extremadamente celoso"  
-"ah... la que me espera"- murmuro por lo bajo -"hoe"  
-"nada encanto solo que no me habías dicho de el pense que solo eran tu y tu hermana"  
ella sonrió negando, y el suspiro sabíendo que ella no había escuchado el comentario 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"¿a cenar? me encantaría, pero no quisiera dejar sola a Kaho"  
-"quien dijo que la dejarías sola que venga también"  
-"en ese caso voy por ella"  
-"te acompaño"  
las jovenes se levantaron de los almohadones y fueron por la sacerdotiza -"¡Kaho"  
-"dime Tomoyo, ya volvió Sakura"  
-"no aún esta en el palacio, es que Mei - chan vino a invitarnos a cenar allí"  
-"Kondanwa buenas noches Meiling" -"Oyaho Kaho - san" -"al palacio no se, no quisiera molestar"  
-"no molestas para nada además me parece que ni mis primas ni mis tios estas, por lo que cenaremos, Eriol, Xiao lang, Ying fa, ustedes y yo"  
-"bueno esta bien entonces, vamos"  
-"si claro solo espern que tomo un abrigo, no hace frio pero esta un poco fresco y estoy sin mangas"- la ojiazul se retiro a buscar lo dicho -"te esperamos afuera la limousine espera"  
luego que las tres subieran el auto arranco con destino al palacio -"esta un poco lejos no"  
-"acabamos de entrar, es son 20' del templo al palacio pero desde la reja hasta el palacio en si hay 10 minutos"  
-"con razón pense que habíamos entrado pero el auto no se detenía, entonces estos son los famosos jardines del palacio"  
-"que hermosos son, se ve todo muy bonito de noche con la iluminación que hay"- dijo la mayor de las tres muchachas -"se puede apresiar más en el día, pero si es muy bonito, la tía es la que decide que hacer o que no en los jardines y tienes muy buenos gustos debo decir"  
luego de bajar de la limousine Meiling guio a la jovenes hacia la sala de invitados, aunque cuan fue su sorpresa, cuando vieron al principe sentado alli con Sakura, la mano de el estaba cerca del rostro de ella y mientras ella se sonrojaba apartando la mirada el mostraba cierto aplomo pero la interrupsión aunque aún asi sonrió como el galan que era -"interrumpimos algo"- pregunto con algo de gracia Mei ling -"en lo absoluto solo hablabamos, que bueno que llegar en 15' estara la cena, buenas noches a las dos"  
-"Kondanwa Li - san"- murmuro la mayor de las kinomoto -"buenas noches Li, espero no seamos una molestia"- sonrió Misuki -"por favor al contrario nos agrada que nos visiten"  
-"yo voy a mostrales a T- chan y Misuki - san la sala donde cenaremos los dejo para sigan hablando"- sonrió Mei haciendo enfasis en la ultima palabra, Xiao lang sonrió y asintió las tres jovenes se retiraron -"que bueno que mi prima haya convensido a ambas no, sabes es gracioso que alguien como tu sea una de las mejores amigas de mi prima"  
-"porque"- susurro ella en su embriagador tono de voz -"por como eres toda dulce y silenciosa, tu hermana tiene cierta similitud con Mei pero tu eres un angel"- murmuro tiernamente volviendo a apoyar un dedo en la mejilla de ella -"no sigas que me apenas"- murmuro ella -"lo que quieras, vammos antes de la escandalosa venga que reclamarme algo"  
la jovencita sonrió con hermosura sonrojandose

N/A: que puedo decir creo que me quedo bonito, como les dije antes ciento el retraso espero no vuelva pasarme y no olviden de dejarme un review es muy importante para mi ¡por favor! jeje es que quiero saber que opinan de este fanfic creo que eso es todo por ahora solo les dire que la proxima acctualización sera para 'Forever you' besos,  
bye bye,

Yarumi - san


	3. Una casi cita

Notas Iniciales¡Lo se! gomen nasai me he tardado tanto es que estaba re trabada con Those blue eyes y por eso no seguia con los otros al final me decidi por actualisar este fanfic y Forever you antes de seguir con el fanfic de frontier, y bueh no tengo nada más que decir que me alegra de haber recibido sus review que pasare a contestar ahora Saku-Cerezo4 (mucho gusto, cuanto me alegra que te guste mi fanfic y gracias por tu apoyo ) 

Lady Esmeralda ( que bueno conocer a una fanatica de s+s como yo ! jeje y claro que habra más escenas de esta pareja, espero que el capitulo te guste, saludos a ti!)

serenity-princess (me alegra que vuelvas a escribirme y que te este gustando mi fanfic, espero no dejas de escribirme y darme tu apoyo!)

les dejo las claves del fanfic

-"hablando"- pensando  
/flashback/  
N/A nota de la autora traducciones de alguna palabra en japones 0000 cambios de escena

When I saw you

By Yarumi - san

Capitulo 3: Una casi cita

-"Xiao lang cuentame, vamos no seas malo"  
-"porque siempre me pides que te cuente todo"  
-"porque Ying fa no me lo contara"- contesto la china de carmesi mirada -"obviamente, ella no es chismosa como tu"  
-" nos soy chismosa, solo tengo curiosidad"  
-"que para el caso el lo mismo"- rio el principe -"me lo vas a contar si ó no"  
-"no se que quieres que te diga si Eriol te conto todo"  
-"el solo me dijo que tu tendrías una cita con Ying Fa"  
-"y que más quieres que te cuente, si solo le estuve mostrando el palacio"  
-"no se... tal vez porque tu mano esta en el rostro de Kura - chan cuando yo entre con T- chan y Mizuki - san anoche"- sonrió con picardia -"sabía que algo me ibas a decir solo ello, pero bueno no hice nada en especial solo le estaba diciendo lo bonita que ella parece por eso mi mano esta allí, nada más"- sonrió -¿nada más?- repitió ella -"que más querías que hiciera"  
-"no se tantas cosas"  
-"tantas cosas he hecho con muchas mujeres, pero Ying fa es diferente y acabo de conocerla"  
-"y porque es tan diferente"  
-"a donde quieres llegar con todo esto si puedo saber"  
-"a nigun lado solo quiero saber, es que nunca te has expresado así de una mujer"  
-"lo se ni yo mismo me reconosco a veces"- rió el principe chino -"bueh, y donde iran hoy"  
-"¿con Ying fa"  
-"claro¿no tienes una cita con ella? -"si, la verdad no se a donde ir no acostumbro a citas de este tipo y lo sabes"  
-"por supuesto por lo general va a cenar, almorsar ... acontarte con ellas"- dijo lo ultimo como un susurro al pasar haciendo reir a su primo con esto -"lo bueno es que no hay traido a esas mujeres a la casa sino le daría un infarto a la tía aparecido con una distinta cada día"  
-"tampoco exageres"  
-"no estoy muy alejada de la realidad con lo que digo"  
-"yo creo que si porque mi ultima relación duradera duro poco más de un año" (n/a: valga la redundancia nn)  
-"bueno si pero a ella mejor ni la cuento era estupida a la que no podía ni ver, me puse tan contenta cuando terminaron"  
-"como eres"- rió Xiao lang

00000000000000000000000000

-"Tomoyo que haces?"- pregunto suavemente su hermana -"Coser"  
-"me doy cuenta pero"  
-"¿porque lo hago?"- pregunto la ojiazul, mientras su hermana solo asentia con la cabeza -"para que estes esplendida en tu cita con Li - san, hoy fui a comprar tela para hacerte una nueva blusa, Mei - chan nos regalo ropa este año a ti te regalo un pantalon chocolate y zapatos haciendo juego por eso se me ocurrio hacer una blusa para que uses hoy"  
-"no te hubieras molestado"- murmuro -"no es molestía sabes que me encanta hacer estas cosas para ti, tengo medidas y moldes para ello, por cierto porque estas aquí tan temprano"  
-"falto un profesor"  
-"¿no dijeron porque"  
-"un pequeño accidente nada grave"  
-"ya veo, ya que estas aquí te preguntare quieres que le haga algun bordado"  
la ojiverde solo nego con la cabeza -"mira que no me costara nada si quieres puedo hacerlo"  
-"asi quedara muy bonita igual, Arigato"- sonrió con su habitual tranquilidad

00000000000000000000000000

-"¿que? una cita, te lo dije ya alguien se te adelanto, y dime quien se trata"  
-"eso no importa ahora, y no me lo creerías si te lo dijera además; lo que me enfada es que es alguien a quien acaba de conocer y asi como si nada acepto salir con el, no creas que no la he invitado si lo hice pero me dijo que estaba muy ocupada"  
-"bueno además de la universidad, hace mucho deporte, ayuda en el templo no me extraña que este ocupada"  
-"entonces porque con ese tipo saldra sin problemas"  
-"porque no se lo preguntas a ella"  
-"es que habla tan poco que no si le pregunto y"  
-"nada pierdes intentandolo"  
-"tienes razón lo pensare"  
-"solo hazlo quieres, que nunca te salen las cosas como quieres por indesiso"  
-"esta bien, en cuanto llegue mos se lo preguntare"  
ambos jovenes que caminaban rumbo al templo, uno a trabajar el otro simplemente acompañanado a su amigo se encontraron al llegar a la sacerdotiza ojiazul que barría la entrada del templo -"oyaho Tsuo - kun, oyaho... Sakio verdad"  
-"asi es, me llamo Sakio Kyo Lu, Kinomoto - chan hoy no se te vio en la universidad"  
-"tenia cosas que hacer y preferí no ir"  
-"cosas muy importante" -fue la pregunta de Tsuo -"más o menos, algo así" -sonrió- "quería comprar tela para hacerle una nueva blusa a Kura - chan"  
-"y ella donde esta por cierto"  
-"tenía clase de Natación y de arquería hoy vendra cerca de la 7 p.m para cambiarse y se ira de nuevo"  
-mmmnn. ya veo, cuando venga me haces el favor de decirle que quiero hablar con ella"  
-"esta bien cuando llegue se lo dire"  
-"gracias Tomoyo - chan"  
las muchacha sonrió y los 2 jovenes se retiraron al dojo, Tsuo daba clases de Kendo a Niños de primaria y tenia alrededor de 15 estudiantes -"cuando Kinomoto - chan dijo que su hermana vendría cerca de las 7 a cambiarse e irse de nuevo, tu frunciste el ceño¿porque"  
-"es que hoy a las 7 saldra con el tipo este"  
-"ah... y ya dime quien es que me dejaste con la curiosidad picada porque dices que no te creere es alguien que conosco?  
-"probablemente lo conosca el mundo entero"  
-"¿el mundo entero? ahora si que estoy intrigado es famoso una celebridad o ¿que? -"porque no vuelves a las 7 ya que tienes que traerme ese libro que olvidaste y lo veras si tanto quieres saber"  
-"bueno esta bien, no vemos Tsuo"  
-"hasta luego Kyo Lu"  
el muchacho se retiro del lugar mientras tanto Tsuo se iba a cambiar su ropa por la yukata que usaba para dar sus clases"

0000000000000000000000

-"se puede saber donde vas"- fue la pregunta de el ingles que tomaba el té con los reyes -"ya lo sabes asi que no me fastidies, no tengo tiempo ni ganas de discutir contigo, simplemente te dire que te vayas al diablo"- sonrió el chino caminando hacia la puerta -"Xiao lang por favor pordrías tener más delicadesa y compostura para hablar"  
-"es lo que menos tengo cuando Eriol es tan sarcastico madre, no se preocupe no acostumbro decir groserias, soy bastante fino y se tener compostura como usted dice, que tengan buen día"  
-"no te vayas sin custodia Xiao lang"  
-"no hace falta padre"  
-"pues yo creo que si, no quiero verte sin custodia por favor Xiao lang, no me hagas enojar"  
la seria e inflexible voz de Li Hien, hizo suspirar al principe y aceptar lo que su padre le decia, no habia caso nunca podía desobedeser las ordenes de el además de que mejor era no hacerlo enojar por cuando lo hacia, era de temer

a subir a la limousine penso que al menos solo serían dos que habían subido delante, pero luego dos más subieron y del lado donde el estaba, suspiro como se suponia que podría tener algo de privacidad con estos tipos sentados frente suyo, se dispuso a olvidar el asunto pues no había otro modo, saco su celular para realizar una llamada mientras el lujoso auto se movia en las repletas calles de Hong Kong

000000000000000000000000000

-"Tomoyo, no tenía que molestarte" -murmuro la ojiverde -"no es molestia, ya te dije que quiero que te veas hermosa, bueno más de lo que eres"  
la joven ojiverde solo se sonrojo mientras su hermana terminaba de cepillar sus cabellos solo puso una hebilla de un lado, tomo un lapiz labial en una tonalidad rosada y lapiz de ojos de un tono tierra para maquillarla -"te falta mucho"- susurro la castaña -"porque lo preguntas" -"dijiste que Tsuo"  
-"iras a hablar con Tsuo - kun cuando termine de arreglarte" -dejo el rimel y despues de darle algo de color a las mejillas ya había terminado -"listo estas divina"  
la joven castaña solo se sonrojo sonriendo -"y termine justo son casi las 6:55 p.m"  
la joven asintió nuvamente saludo a su hermana se coloco algo de perfume tomo una pequeña cartera y salio del lugar en dirección a donde estaba Tsuo platicando con un amigo -"que querías hablar conmigo Tsuo - kun"  
-"si simplemente quería preguntarte algo"- para cuando cuando la miro a los ojos se quedo callado un instante- "te ves muy bien"  
-"más que eso, estas hermosa Ying"- la galante voz de principe chino se escucho a sus espaldas -"oyaho Xiao lang"- murmuro la castaña -"aunque tu pareces tener una extraña afision a la palabra bien"- le dijo a Tsuo -"Konbanwa Ying esta bellisima"- sonrió galante ella se sonrojo profundamente, sonrio luego -"nos vamos, que te premeti que no regrasariamos tarde"  
ella solo asintió -"espero que la presencia de mis custodios no te incomode o moleste, mi padre lo quiso asi, y si hay alguien a quien no puedo desobedeser a pesar de tener ya 24 años es a el, cuando el rey dice algo le tengo que obedecer sin protestar, pues enojado es de temer sino preguntale a Eriol"- dijo con gracia en su voz haciendo sonreir a la muchacha -"no me molesta, solo esperame un minuto"  
-"claro lo que quieras" -"Tsuo - kun hablamos luego, nos vemos"- murmuro sonriendo -"per..."- tarde ya era para que el joven dijera algo pues el principe chino había jalado la mano de la muchacha retirandose del lugar -"te ignoro olimpicamente"- bromeó su amigo -"callate"- suspiro -"ahora entiendo lo que quisiste decir con 'todo el mundo lo conoce' primero no me daba cuenta, se nota que es adinerado, muy adinerado no solo por como va vestido sino por los custodios y el auto al que se subieron, cuando hablo de su padre me di cuenta, es el principe de china ¿como es que se llama?  
-"Li Xiao lang"  
-"eso, cuando mi hermana se entere no me lo va poder crees, es tan 'fanatica'de el que a veces es muy pesada"  
-"pudiste hablar con Sakura, Tsuo - kun"- se escucho la voz de la sacerdotiza ojiazul -"no ya se fue"  
-"lo se me saludo con la mano mientras se iba, pero ella no vino hacia aquí para saber que querías"  
-"vino su majestad y se fue con el dejandome con la palabra en la boca"  
-"bueno pero luego podras hablar con ella seguro"- sonrió t- chan -"si, total yo puedo esperar todo el tiempo del mundo"  
-"no tienes porque ser tan sarcastico"  
-"Tomoyo - chan como quieres que sea"- suspira el muchacho -"ya podras hablar con Kura - chan, no desesperes"- dijo antes de irse

000000000000000000000000000 -"¿donde vamos?"- murmuro la ojiverde muchacha -"donde quieres ir"  
-"¿hoe"  
-"a donde te gustaría ir" la joven solo lo miro sin saber que decir -"tenía pensado que fueramos al cine y a tomar algo luego, pero sinceramente no se que tipo de peliculas te gustan, no me lo has dicho"  
-"menos de Terror, cualquiera"- sonrió suavemente -"no te gustan ese tipo de pelicula, entonces"  
la joven nego con la cabeza -"a mi si, pero no es mi genero favorito"- sonrió el haciendo sonrojar a la muchacha mientras el muchacho no dejaba de hablar la joven solo observaba sin decir nada -"te estoy aburriendo, hablo demaciado"- sonrió ellla nego con la cabeza -"que rico hueles"- dijo el cambiando el tema repentinamente -"tu tambien, te vez... "  
-"¿que, bien, lindo o las dos cosas"- se sonrió nuevamente ella se sonrojo sonriendole, asintió sin mirarle -"gracias"- desliso un dedo sobre su mejilla logrando que ella se sonrojara más si es que eso era posible -"siempre eres tan graciosa"  
ella levanto la mirada hacia el -"siempre que algo te apena, como cuando te hago una cumplido o algo asi te sonrojas mucho y no me miras, eres muy timida estas cosas son por la que me pregunto como eres amiga de mi prima Mei que esta bastante loca"- bromeo haciendo reir a la ojiverde ella rió y se sonrojo cuendo el corrió un mechon de cabello del rostro de ella -"ella es muy buena y simpatica"- murmuro -"no lo dudo, aunque a veces no sabe cuando callarse la boca, es una buena chica"  
ella asintió -"dime Ying"- ella le observo -"siempre viviste en el templo"  
la ojiverde nego con la cabeza -"desde que edad vives allí entonces"  
-"15 años"- solo dijo con su suave tono de voz -"y antes¿donde vivias"  
-"viajaba mucho con mi padre"  
-"pero donde estaba tu casa"  
la joven no dijo nada, el principe la observo en silencio -"pregunte algo que no debía ¿verdad?"- el muchacho volvio a correr el rebelde mechon que había vuelto a caer al rostro de la chica provocando que esta se sonroje y sonrió sin mirarlo -"me parece que mejor me callo"  
-"no me gusta escucharte"- murmuro -"¿si?"- sonrió el castaño ella asintió el muchacho volvio a sonreir muy galante -"me alegra saberlo, a veces, creo que te pongo incomoda como hablas tan poco te lo tengo que preguntar todo yo"  
ella nego con la cabeza nuevamente -"me agradas mucho"  
-"tu tambien a mi, eres divina"  
el auto se detuvo y el chofer se bajo a abrirles la puerta, primero bajaron los custodios y luego los dos jovenes -"espero no te incomode que haya reservado un sector para los dos"  
-"esta bien"- sonrió hermosamente 00000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"gracias por invitarme Mei"  
-"faltaba más, como las iba a dejar solas en el templo, mejor se quedan aquí y nos divertiremos juntas"  
-"si nunca me había quedado en el palacio a dormir, es tan lindo"  
-"si, es muy grande y lindo tambien" -sonrió Mei- "por cierto porque Mitsuki - san se fue"  
-"fue a visitar a una amiga y cuando llego allá se dio con que su amiga estaba enferma con fiebre y no quizo dejarla sola, ya que no había nadie que la cuidara"  
-"entiendo"  
-"me llamo unos minutos antes de que tu lo hicieras para decirme que iba a quedarse en casa de su amiga hasta mañana"  
-"¿ya le avisaste a Sakura"  
-"le deje un papel diciendole algunas cosas cosas porque me canse de llamarla y ni siquiera me da con el contestador, se le debe haber quedado sin baterias" -"ya veo, bueno en cuanto llegue de su cita con Xiao lang lo leera"  
-"asi es"- sonrió Tomoyo -"dime tu como crees que le ira"  
-"supongo que bien, es decir sinceramente creo que es la primera vez que Xiao lang se enamora de verdad, porque ha estado con muchas muchas mujeres, a veces creo que con demaciadas aunque el diga que no es tan asi, pero con ninguna se comportaba con ahora, creo que esa es una buena señal de que las cosas con Ying fa las esta tomando muy enserio"  
-"eso espero porque el me agrada pero no quisiera que lastimara a mi hermanita"  
-"no te preocupes es lo que menos quiere hacer Xiao lang sino no iria tan lentamente"  
-"tu crees que va muy lento" -fue la pregunta de la ojiazul -"para como es mi primo si" -sorió la china -"cuando llegue Sakura la interrogaremos" -dijo con gracia la mayor de las hermanas kinomoto haciendo reir a Meiling

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 -"que lastima que comenzara a llover no podimos ni caminar 5 minutos"- dijo el castaño -"hai, y hace frio"- murmuro la ojiverde -"te mojaste, tomaste frio"- dijo preocupadamente -"no te preocupes estoy bien"- sonrió dulcemente -"¿seguro, no quieres mi saco, tomar algo no se"  
ella nego con la cabeza sonrojandose -"no quisiera que te enfermaras, ni nada de eso"  
-"no me pasara nada"- sonrió para cuando llegaron, el se ofrecio a acompañanarla hasta la puerta -"te mojaras, puedo ir sola"  
-"presisamente para que no te mojes quiero acompañarte"- sonrió el joven haciendo sonrojar a la muchacha que acepto su compañia por la insistencia del joven -"porque no pasar a tomar algo caliente antes de irte"- murmuro ella -"si te es molestia, me encantara"  
ella nego e invito a pasar, le extraño a la joven que no hubiera nadie -"hoy te quedabas sola"- pregunto el principe -"lie"- murmuro la joven fue hasta la cocina donde encontro un papel apoyado en un florero

Kura - chan: Me he cansado de llamarte a tu telefono y por eso te deje esta nota, Kaho se quedara a cuidar una amiga que esta enferma y como tu y yo nos hubieramos quedado solas en el templo Mei - chan nos invito a dormir en el palacio, yo ya traje todo lo que necesitabamos para dormir y para cambiarnos mañana las dos, asi que tu solo ven. Tomoyo

-"sucede algo malo"- pregunto el principe acercandose a ella ella nego con la cabeza y le dio el papel mientras se poniea a prepara el té -"ah.. esta Meiling porque no me llamo a mi telefono si yo estaba contigo"  
-"no se"- solo dijo la joven cuando el agua estuvo caliente, busco el te y las tazas para prepara el té -"toma"- dijo ella entregandole una taza -"gracias Ying"- sonrió el, ella se sonrojo y desvio la mirada haciendo reir al principe -"sabes una cosa"  
ella solo le observo en silencio -"me agrada mucho estar contigo"- sonrió encantadoramente -"a mi tambien me agradas"- solo dijo ella -"si me lo dijiste antes, me alegra mucho, pero yo me refiero a que es la primera vez que... como puedo decirtelo sin incomodarte"- suspiro sonriendo -"que me interesas tu es decir conocerte, pasar tiempo contigo y no como otras mujeres que solo eran un entretanimento pasajero me entiendes"  
ella solo asintio timidamente -"contigo voy muy lentamente porque recien nos conocemos y no quiero que pienses mal de mi, más con la fama que tengo en especial para con las mujeres"  
ella sonrió -"nos vamos"- sonrió calidamente ella asintió -"porque no vas por un abrigo, realmente no quiero que tomes frio y te enfermes, porque ensima de que no salio la cita como hubiera esperado me sentiria muy mal si te resfrías por el frio o la lluvia que esta cayendo"  
-"eres muy lindo, gracias"- murmuro sonrojandose el sonrió deslizo un mano sobre la mejilla de ella sonrojandola aún más desviando la mirada se retiro a buscar un abrigo el tomo la taza de ella y de el y las dejo en el fregadero el telefono del lugar comenso a sonar el no sabía si contestarlo o no además de que no sabía donde estaba se guio por el sonido pero para cuando llego ya se había activado la contestadora

"sakura - chan habla Tsuo hoy no pude hablarte de lo que quería y no he podido comunicarme contigo, llamame si? nos vemos"

suspiro quejumbrosamente el muchacho y se fue hasta la entrada para colocarse el abrigo y los zapatos, Sakura llego enseguida y pregunto quien llamo

-"no alcanse a contestar pero era el niño que trabaja aquí, quería hablar contigo supongo que mañana lo veras y te dira que quería"  
ella asintió y salieron del lugar, subieron a la limousine para irse al palacio

0000000000000000000000000000000000000 -"que hacen aquí niñas"- pregunto Shiefa la mayor de las hermanas Li, Tomoyo había sido presentada con ella cuando había llegado ese día al palacio ya que nunca las veía las veces que había ido -"esperando que Ying fa vuelva de su cita"- contesto Mei ling -"y Ying fa es tu hermana menor verdad"- dijo a Tomoyo -"asi es"  
-"y con quien salio si es que puedo saber"  
-"con Xiao lang"- sonrió Mei -"¿con Xiao lang, y desde cuando el tiene citas"  
-"desde que conocio a Ying fa, enloquecio por ella"- volvio a reir -"que dices"  
-"solo eso"  
-"eso debo verlo, no veo a mi hermano ciertamente teniendo citas, nunca le ha interesado mucho tener un novia formal, solo le gusta divertirse"  
-"yo opino lo mismo y lo sabes, pero tambien debes saber que no sabes las cosas que mi primo esta haciendo por Ying fa, por eso digo que ha enloquesido, estoy muy contenta de que se haya interesado por ella porque es tan bonita y sencilla, no como las mujeres huecas con las que acostumbra a salir el"  
-"aun no conosco a la famosa Ying fa, como es"  
-"enseguida llegara mi hermana y la veras Mei - chan nos invito a dormir por eso debe estar por llegar"  
un hombre vestido de mayordomo entro a la sala -"Señorita como usted me lo pidio vengo a informarle que el joven Li a llegado"  
-"gracias y le dijiste a Ying fa lo que te pedi"  
-"por supuesto una de las criadas se esta haciendo cargo de ello, si me disculpa me retiro"  
-"claro puedes irte"- dijo Mei ling -"que le pediste al mayordomo que le dijera a la muchacha"- pregunto Shiefa -"solo que la estabamos esperando y que la condujera hasta aquí"  
un minutos Sakura esta entrando a la sala acompañada de una joven de la servidumbre, despues de servirles el té se retiro"  
-"Ying fa que bueno que llegas"- exclamo Mei -"Imouto hermana menor te fue bien"  
la joven asintió -"ah ella es una de mis primas es la mayor, Shiefa"  
-"mucho gusto, Mei tenía Razón eres muy bonita, bueno ambas los son"- dijo refiriendose a Tomoyo tambien la cual sonrió Sakura solamente se inclino en cortecia y murmuro un suave 'gracias' por el cumplido -"pero bueno cuentanos algo"  
-"solo fuimos al cine"  
-"porque si Xiao lang dijo que tenia muchos planes para esta salida"  
-"es que esta lloviendo"- murmuro la ojiverde -"claro, de seguro la hora que comenzó a llover es la que termino la pelicula no"- dijo Tomoyo, su hermana asintió -"pero estonces porque tardaron"  
-"el me acompaño hasta adentro del templo y ahi encontre tu nota"  
-"ah por eso tardaron"  
-"y por lo que veo fuiste por un abrigo y con lo atascado que esta el transito a esa hora"  
-"tambien tomamos en el te"  
-"en el templo"  
-"hai"- murmuro la ojiverde toamdno un sorbo del té que le habian servido -"y ya quedaron en otro día para terminar la cita" -"la proxima semana este mismo día"  
-"¡ah tengo que pensar que ropa te pondras!"- dijo entuciasmada Tomoyo -"esta vez me encargare yo, iremos de compras yo pago"  
-"yo te ayudare a elegir"  
-"esta vez"  
a la joven ojiverde le cayo una gruesa gota de como su hermana y su amiga decidian por ella -"lo que tienes hoy es muy bonito donde compraste usa blusa tan linda"- pregunto Shiefa -"yo la hice"- interrumpio Tomoyo -"¿tu? que bien lo haces"  
-"gracias es lo que estudio"  
-"¿eh"  
-"diseñadora de modas"  
-"oh ya veo, lo que estudio Fuutie"  
-"¿si"  
-"asi es cuando termines tal vez ella pueda darte una mano"  
-"ven vamos a ver donde esta"- dijo Mei ling y todas salieron tras ella

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"entonces como te fue" -pregunto el ojiazul ingles -"no tan bien como quisiera, pero bueno"  
-"porque"  
-"por la maldita lluvia no me dejo caminar ni un minuto que enpezó a llover y bueno no iba a dejar que se mojara, asi que subimos a la limousine y fuimos al templo, pero cuando llegamos Ying encontro una nota de su hermana avisando que Mei ling las invito a dormir al palacio asi que esta aquí"  
-"se quedan en el palacio hoy"  
-"asi es, solo espero que Mei ling no quiera interrogarla como es su costumbre de querer saberlo todo y ying no quiera salir más conmigo" los dos rieron por lo dicho por el principe -"ah Dios lo que menos pense ver una dia es tu te enamoraras de verdad"  
-"bueno no se si es tan asi"- sonrió el -"oh vamos adimitelo como es esta totalmente loco por esa joven, te escapas de tus responzabilidades para verla, le mandas flores a toda hora y ahora la invitas a salir"  
-"bueno si, se que es muy diferente a como soy yo pero"  
-"pero nada es así"  
-"tal vez tengas razón, es que ni yo mismo me hago a la idea de esa palabra"  
-"cual de todas"  
-"enamorarse, es una palabra que hasta ahora no había existido en mi diccionario"- rio el castaño -"pero ahora esta con letras mayusculas" ambos volvieron a reir se escucharon golpes en la puerta y el castaño hizo pasar a la persona que golpeaba -"la ceña esta servida señor"  
-"enseguida vamos"  
-"como usted diga con su permiso"  
-"vas a cenar o te vas por ahi"  
-"obviare tu sarcasmo y te dire que cenare en el palacio hoy"- respondio el ingles -"entonces vamos"-sonrió -"te sigo"  
para cuando llegaron a la sala donde acostumbrabas cenar se escucho a la reina hablar -"me alegro verlas nuevamente, no he tenido ciertmante oportunidad de conocerla mucho aunque Mei ling siempre me hable de ustedes"  
-"a nosotras tambien nos da gusto volver a verla, y haber podido conocer al fin a sus hijas que nunca las veiamos"  
Sakura solo asintió sonriendo -"Shiefa me conto donde ibas hoy era que tenias una cita con la señorita Kinomoto"- dijo Yelan a su hijo al ver que se sentaba en la mesa -"asi es pero se con la lluvia no pudimos hacer mucho saldremos otro día"  
-"desde cuando tienes citas tu"- rió Feimei -"no fastidies querida hermana"- dijo el sonriendo con algo de Sarcasmo -"eres malo no quieres decirmelo"  
-"Kura - chan me coto que dos de ustedes tienes hijos"- dijo Tomoyo a las hermanas Li -"Li - san se lo dijo el otro día"  
-"si, Shiefa tiene dos niñas que estan con sus abuelos paternos hoy, y yo tengo un niño de un año que esta durmiendo"- dijo Fanren -"ya veo"- sonrió T - chan -"espero que pronto Fuutie y Feimei, tengan hijos"- comento Yelan -"no quisiera que para cuando los tuvieran yo ya no este"  
-"ah mamá eres muy joven aun"- dijo Feimei -"y uno no sabe las vueltas que da la vida"  
la cena trancurrio en clama con las platicas de Mei ling y Tomoyo sobre todo, Sakura como siempre se mantuvo callada a menos que le preguntase algo, que por lo general las que lo hacian eran las hermanas Li

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"aquí dormiremos las tres"- pregunto Tomoyo -"si mi dormitorio en realidad es el del lado pero como este esta comunicado con el otro pedi que pusiera tres camas individuales para que durmieramos hoy"  
-"me encanta la habitación es muy alegre"  
-"si verdad"- sonrió Mei -"porque tarda tanto Ying fa"  
-"se esta cambiando ademas tiene que quitarse todo el maquillaje y siempre se peina el ballo y ata dos trenzas igual que tu por eso siempre tarda un poco, ahi viene"  
-"que lindo te queda es el que te regale yo el año pasado verdad"- dijo Mei refiriendo a la ropa de dormir, Sakura llevaba un piyama rosado de breteles finitos la parte superior y unos pequeños tajos en la parte inferior, tambien llevaba una bata que le llegaba a sus rodillas del mismo color -"asi es"- sonrió la ojiverde Mei ling llevaba un corto camison rojo y una bata del mismo color y Tomoyo igual que Mei solo que en colo beige y unos centimentro más abajo que el de la china -"ahora que estamos solas cuentanos"  
-"¿que"  
-"lo que paso en la cita como te fue"  
-"ya les conte"  
-"pero muy poco"  
-"no hay nada más"  
-"oh vamos seguro hablaron de muchas cosas"  
-"el si yo más que nada lo escuche, me agra oirlo"  
-"si"  
ella solo asintio -"¿y el"  
Sakura solo les observo no entendiendo -"que te parece"  
-"me agrada mucho, es muy amable"  
-"pero yo quiero decir fisicamente"  
Sakura solo se sonrojo mucho -"debo interpretar tu silencio, o tu rostro debería decir"  
rieron y Sakura tambien aun sonrojada -"y entonces"  
-"es muy apuesto pero"  
-"pero"  
-"no se"  
-"como que no sabes"  
Sakura nego con la cabeza las dos suspiraron y sabiendo que Sakura no hablaria más cambiaron de tema como hora y media despues o tal vez más apagaron las luces para dormir, Sakura estaba mirando el techo de la habitación hacia más de 15' siempre le costaba dormir y más en las noches de llovia, sin saber que hacer prefirio levantarse a tomar una taza de leche caliente tal vez con es se durmiera, se ato la bata y colocandose las pantuflas salio de la alcoba sin hacer ruido.  
Mei ling le habia enseñado donde estaba la cocina y ella tenia muy buena memoria pero ahora en la oscuridad no estaba segura si estaba tomando el camino correcto ensima estaba en un palacio inmenso -"que hace a esta hora por aquí Ying"  
se sorprendio un poco de ver al principe a sus espaldas -"solo iba a la cocina"  
-"pues vas por el lado opuesto, ven te llego yo acabo de regresar de allí fui por una taza de té, tu no puedes dormir"  
-"siempre me cuesta dormir"- murmuro -"a mi a veces tambien y hoy es una de ellas"- sonrió y ella se sonrojo -"que linda te vez asi"  
ella sonrió evitando su mirada, murmuro un gracias que si no fuera por lo cerca que estaban uno del otro no lo hubiera escuchado el principe -"que deseabas tomar"- pregunto el castaño una vez que llegaron a la cocina -"yo puedo hacerlo"- susurro -"no es molestia para mi, tu sientate yo lo hare"  
-"leche caliente"  
-"cuando quiero son muy caprichoso como veras"- sonrió ella tambien asintiendo -"las tormentas te dan miedo"  
-"un poco"- sonrió apenadamente -"me parecia porque la verdad no parecias temblar de frio cuando te encontre"  
-"no se porque me pasa, ya estoy grande para eso"  
-"no importa la edad hay cosas que a uno le dan miedo y no puede evitarlo"  
ella sonrió hermosamente -"toma"- dijo el pasandole una taza humeante -"gracias"  
-"vamos o prefieres quedarte a beberla aquí"  
ella nego poniendose de pie -"vamos te acompaño"  
-"no te molestes"  
-"no lo es y no quiero que te pierdas"  
-"no lo hare"  
-"no estare tranquilo si no te acompaño"  
ella asintió caminando a su lado -"espero que cuando lo bebas puedas dormir, buenas noches"- sonrió el acerco su rostro al de ella besando su mejilla tiernamente y ruborizando demaciado a la joven -"no te imaginas lo mucho que me encantas, espero lograr que sientas un poco al menos de eso por mi"- sonrió antes de irse, la ojiverde tambien sonrió aunque muy roja antro la alcoba para tomar la leche y dormir aunque dudaba poder dormir con lo dicho por el principe

-  
N/A: Como dije antes no me maten! jeje en realidad para el jueves lo tenia listo pero estoy con el periodo, y como sabras las mujeres que leen esto te dan unos terribles a veces por lo cual no estaba con ganas de salir ya que como he dicho otras veces no tengo internet en mi casa y tengo que ir a un ciber, además en mi pais ya esta llegando el verano y hace bastante calor algunos dias.  
espero que capitulo les haya gustado a mi me gusto bastante y por ahora el capitulo más largo que he hecho en este fanfic.  
por favor no dejen de escribirme o de dejarme su review que siempre me da tanto gusto recibirlos!  
besos,  
bye bye,

Yarumi - san


	4. Cuando las cosas se complican

Notas Iniciales: Ni hao!! cuanto tiempo! se que me he tardado mucho y podria decirle perdon ochocientas veces pero no se si sirva de algo pues no justificacion para tardar tanto ¿verdad?, bueh solo les dire que espero que no vuelva a pasar y que al menos todo este tiempo me ha servido para inspirarme para un fanfic que tenia un poco abandonado "Those blue eyes" el fanfic de digimon frontier.

otra cosa que les dire es que los review los contestare en mi profile ah! y antes que me olvide les cuento que mi amiga y authorart Lilika tiene en espacio en msn donde publica los dibujos de mis historias y las suyas obviamente jeje n-nUUU

spaces(punto)msn(punto)con(barra)lilikayanagisawa vayan a la seccion fotos y busquen los nombres de mis historias.

les dejo las claves del fanfic

-"hablando"-

_pensando  
_//flashback//  
N/A nota de la autora

[traducciones de alguna palabra en japones

0000 cambios de escena

**When I saw you**

By Yarumi - san

Capitulo 4: Cuando todo se complica

Era un dia muy comun en el templo, Sakura acomodaba pergaminos y amuletos en el templo, Tomoyo barria afuera y Kaho habia ido a hacer las compras para la cena, se podia escuchar el ruido se espadas de bambu chocar pues Tsuo estaba dando clases en el dojo Sakura suspiro largamente mientras se dirigia a la cocina y se prepara una taza de te verde miro un monton de flores de cerezo que estaba en un florero y sonrio por un momento, Xiao lang era muy dulce siempre le mandaba flores aunque el no estuviera en el pais como era el caso de ese dia, era muy atento y encantador a ella le gustaba mucho verlo pero tambien estaba lo que siempre se decia de el, lo que le hacia dudar, aunque el pareciera muy serio y sincero en sus intenciones

-"¿lo extrañas?"- pregunto con picardia la ojiazul

su hermana la miro sin saber de que estaba hablando

-"a Li - san tengo entendido que esta fuera del pais por 5 dias aunque este es 5to. asi que de seguro mañana aparecera por aca"  
-"que cosas dices"- murmuro ruborizada

-"la verdad, estabas suspirando y mirando las flores que el te manda, se me ocurrio que era porque pensabas en el"  
-"no exactamente"  
-"pero muy alejada de la verdad no estoy"  
su hermana solo se sonrojo

-"dime"  
-"solo pensaba como es el"

-"el es divino contigo, yo creo que deberias darle una oportunidad, y tambien que deberian de conocerse mejor"  
-"lo crees"  
-"es lo que pienso yo, creo que si se toma tantos detalles contigo, debe querer algo mas serio contigo, es decir el tiene fama de muy mujeriego pero no creo que quiera jugar contigo"  
-"el parece muy sincero"- susurro Yin fa

-"¿quien?"- se escucho una masculina voz a sus espaldas

-"Tsuo - kun ¿ya termino la clase?"- pregunto Tomoyo

-"hai +si+, solo entre para pedirles un vaso de agua"  
-"claro enseguida te lo doy"  
-"y bien de quien hablaban"  
-"cosas de mujeres"- rio T- chan

-"oh sea que me quedare con la duda"  
-"supongo que si"  
el muchacho suspiro

-"odio que una mujer diga eso es muy atemorizarte"- dijo con gracia, ambas hermanas sonrieron por lo que dijo el joven

-"no te quejes, los hombres tambien tienen sus secretos"- contesto la ojiazul entregandole el vaso de agua

-"pero normalmente ustedes terminan enterandose de ellos en cambios nosotros no"  
-"porque no saben guardar secretos"  
-"no se de que hablan pero estoy de acuerdo con lo ultimo que dijiste Tomoyo"- Kaho acabe de llegar cargada de bolsas del mercado

-"dejame ayudarte"- dijo Tsuo tomando las bolsas

-"gracias, Tsuo - kun"  
-"despues te cuento"- dijo tomoyo a kaho

-"eso espero"- sonrio kaho

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"alguien necesita un calmante aqui- dijo eriol al ver al principe mover el pie raidamente aunque sin despegar el talo del suelo -"y urgente"  
-"que quieres decir"- respondido Syaoran tomando un sorbo de cafe

-"ya me oiste, puedo saber que diablos te pasa, debo decir que lo unico que se me ocurre al verte mover el pie en impulsivo acto de nerviosismo solo puedo pensar en que precisamente estas nervioso y molesto pero no se porque"  
-"no te hagas el tonto que lo sabes bien"  
-"maldita sea Xiao lang si lo supiera estaria bromeando a costa tuya no preguntandotelo"  
-"estoy fastidiado porque todas las veces que he llamado al templo no la he podido encontrar, esa es la razon"  
-"ah ya entiendo, estas tan insoportable porque hace una semana que no ves a tu Аngel ojiverde y ni te has podido comunicar con ella"  
-"no tengo ganas de aguantar tus bromas Eriol"- gruño el principe

-"ah bueno"- exclamo con sarcasmo -"y yo si tengo que soportar tu terrible humor"  
-"si"  
-"no me pagas para ello"- bromeo el ingles Syaoran suspiro sonriendo

-"no seas fastidioso solo quedan 4 horas de vuelo y podras pisar tierra china y hacer lo que plazca, Dios que locura tienes por esa mujer"  
-"y ella ni por casualidad se da cuenta de ello"  
-"no se si es tan asi, no es tonta se da cuenta de lo mucho que ella te atrae"  
-"por supuesto yo no he dicho que lo sea, es muy inteligente, yo me referia mas bien que no se da cuenta de las insinuaciones que le haga cualquier hombre, por ejemplo el muchacho de que trabaja ahi es obvio que esta enamorado de ella, pero Ying ni cuenta se ha dado"  
-"o tal vez pretende ignorarlo"  
-"no lo creo, de Meiling podia ser pero de Ying fa no, es muy inocente ella"  
-"en eso tienes razon, la verdad lo que mas me intriga de ella es lo que dijo su hermana el dia que nos conocimos"  
-"¿que cosa?"  
-"si mal no recuerdo dijo, 'hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas' lo recuerdas cuando preguntaste porque era tan callada"  
-"ah si y luego le pregunte a Mei y ella tampoco sabia, Sakura habla tan poco que cuando estamos solo no se como abordar el tema cada cosa que digo ella responde con monosilabos"  
-"es por eso que me llama la atencion que te hayas enamorado de ella"  
-"no uses a esa palabra me asusta"  
-"admitelo de una vez"  
-"no digo no estarlo, pero aun no puedo pronunciar semejante palabra"  
-"tendras que tener cuidado entonces, podrias herir los sentimientos de ella si lo sabe"  
-"¿lo crees?"  
-"por supuesto como tu dijiste Sakura es una chica muy dulce e inocente y creo que tambien es muy sentimental y romantica, no creo que debas avanzar demasiado con ella hasta que no puedas pronunciar la palabra como tu dices"  
-"vaya... estos momentos son los que me sorprenden de ti"  
-"¿que quieres decir?"  
-"solo eso"  
-"no puedo crees que alguien como tu no pueda decir una simple palabra"  
-"no seas tonto, claro que la puedo decir pero a lo que me refiero yo es que no puedo decirla con el sentimiento adecuando"  
-"no acabas de decir que no niegas estar enamorado, no es ese el sentimiento correcto"  
-"si, es decir... no se... ella me gusta, mucho y no se parece a nada que haya sentido antes, pero no se si enamorado es la palabra correcta, por eso quiero estar con ella siempre , para saber adonde me lleva todo esto"- sonrio el castaño

-"ah Kami +Dios+ ya pareces Fuyio"  
-"al menos yo admito los que siento"  
-"tienes razon, crees que alguna vez le diga a Meiling lo que siente"  
-"no se pero espero que se apure porque Mei es una muchacha muy bonita y no creo que este sola mucho tiempo mas a pesar de la terriblemente caprichosa y temperamental personalidad que tiene "  
-"si, ya lo creo"- dijo el muchacho ojiazul

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"¡ni hao! Chicas" -exclamo la muchacha de mirada carmesi

-"oyaho Mei"- murmuro Sakura sonriendo

-"Mei que gusto verte, que te trae por aqui" -sonrio Tomoyo tambien

-"iba de compras y me preguntaba si podian acompañarme, es que a veces soy muy indecisa a la hora de comprar ropa"  
-"nos encantaria pero alguna se tiene que quedar a atender el templo"  
-"¿Mitsuki - san no esta?  
-"tenia que comprar unas cosas pero ya debe estar por llegar"- contesto la ojiazul

-"en ese caso espero a que llegue a ver si me pueden acompañar"  
-"como quieras, te sirvo un te"  
-"me encantaria"  
-"por cierto Mei, tu primo esta regresando ya de Europa ¿verdad?  
-"en unas 3 horas para ser exacta, y seguro se muere por ver a Sakura"- sonrio con picardia y la muchacha castaña no dijo nada solo se sonrojo levemente

-"dime Kura que piensas de Xiao lang"  
-"¿de que?"  
-"te agrada, te gusta, no lo puedes ni ver, aunque dudo que sea lo ultimo no se dime"  
-"ya me preguntaste una vez eso"  
-"¿si?"- la ojiverde asintio -"bueno pero no recuerdo bien que dijiste entonces, dime que te parece ahora ademas creo que en esa vez te pregunte que te parecia fisicamente"

-"pues... es dulce y encantador, me agrada estar con el"  
-"no se si calificaria a Xiao de dulce pero debo admitir que se ven lindos juntos"

-"verdad que si, a mi tambien me lo parece"  
-"Tomoyo, Mei por favor"- murmuro la sacerdotisa ojiverde sonrojandose

-"solo soy sincera ya me conoces cuando pienso algo lo digo, no sirvo para callarme la boca y menos mal que Xiao no esta porque nunca lo admitiria frente suyo"- rio la joven

-"volviendo al tema de las compras, que es lo que te vas a comprar"  
-"pues todo lo necesario para lucir esplendida este fin de semana ya que tengo que volver a casa para una coctel que fueron invitados mis padres y yo"  
-"ya veo"  
-"con excepcion de joyas debo comprarme todo"  
-"entonces sera mejor que se vayan antes de que se haga tarde"- se escucho la voz de Kaho

-"Kaho ya regresaste"  
-"asi es t - chan compre las cosas para la cena y hoy me toca cocinar a mi asi que vayanse nomas si quieren"  
-"¿segura?"  
-"por supuestos vayan, que al parecer Meiling tiene mucho que comprar"  
-"asi es, Misuki - san"  
-"es Kaho ya te lo he dicho"  
-"claro"  
-"vamos entonces, nos vemos Kaho"- sonrio Tomoyo

-"Sayonara +hasta luego+"- murmuro Sakura

-"hasta luego"  
-"cuidense Chicas"  
-"hai +si+"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"por fin, un lugar donde establecernos"- susurro una femenina voz

-"nos costo mucho tiempo encontrar a la mocosa"- dijo una cansada voz masculina

-"que haremos ahora mi amo"

-"en primero lugar buscare un humano del que te puedas adueñar para averiguar todo lo que puedas de que esta nueva encarnacion de Midoryko asi que te quedaras conmigo mientras encuentro a alguien cercano a ella de seguro hay muchas personas sin poderes que la rodeen para elegir" -una sonrisa se formo en los perversos labios de quien hablaba

-"mientras tanto Yizhar presentate a la niña y saludamela como es debido"- dijo burlonamente

-jajaja, asi sera mi amo"- la mujer desaparecio en un remolino color fuego

-"y cual sea mi mision dentro de la persona que encontrara"  
-"es que no te lo dije Zelter te apoderaras de su cuerpo para servirme de espia"  
-"como usted diga mi amo"- suspiro quejumbrosamente

-"hay algun problema con ello"- gruño

-"solo que mi trabajo sera muy aburrido"  
-"¡¡¡te libere de ese maldito sello para que me obedeciera no para divertirte!!!"  
-"lo se y le estoy muy agradecido mi amo, tendra mi fidelidad de por vida"  
-"mas te vale y ahora muevete que debemos comenzar ese hechizo"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"¡¡¡¡¡aahhhh¡que bonito es! me lo llevo"- exclamo Meiling dando vueltas con el vestido que se acaba de probar era simple pero bonito y de un intenso rojo que era su color favorito, ceñido al cuerpo y de un solo bretel, le llegaba justo sobre la rodilla

-"no hay duda que este color te favorece"- sonrio T - chan y Sakura le dio la razon -"te ves divina"  
-"arigato"- sonrio Mei y camino hasta el vestidor para cambiarse de ropa esta era la tercera tienda en que compraban pero como la decima que habian entrado ese dia, Mei pago con su tarjeta y salieron con como tres bolsas en cada mano cada una

-"me acompañan al palacio a dejar todo esto"  
-"bueno pero no podemos quedarnos mucho hoy"  
-"esta bien, no importa estoy contenta de que me pudieron acompañar"  
-"no fue nada nos divertimos mucho, verdad Sakura"  
la joven ojiverde sonrio asintiendo

-"ademas Xiao ya debe haber llegado y le encantara verte Sakura"  
la joven en cuestion se sonrojo provocando la risa de las otra dos la limousine se detuvo en la entrada principal del palacio donde bajaron las jovenes, el vehiculo siguio para estacionarse en gran garaje.  
-"no habia notado lo feo que se habia puesto el clima, cuando subimos a la limousine no recuerdo que estuviera asi ¿y ustedes?"- pregunto mei

-"tampoco lo habia notado es como si de repente se nublara para llover o algo peor"  
-"¿como peor t - chan? sucede algo malo"

la hermanas Kinomoto estaban muy serias lo que inquieto a la muchacha de ojos carmesi

-"tengo un mal presentimiento"- murmuro Sakura

-"yo tambien, pero no nos preocupemos tanto tal vez no es lo que estamos pensando"  
-"en que estan pensando¿que pasa? hola, se acuerdan que estoy aqui"  
las hermanas rieron

-"como olvidarte Mei, no pasa nada mejor entremos antes de que comience a llover"  
-"claro"- solo dijo mei extrañada por el comportamiento de sus amigas

entraron al palacio donde Meiling pidio a las criadas que llevaran las bolsas a su alcoba y luego les dijo a la Sakura y Tomoyo que la siguieran al salon a tomar una taza de te, alli estaban los reyes y tambien Xiao lang y Eriol

-"que bueno que llegaron"- sonrio Mei saludando a su primo y luego al ingles -"¿como les fue?¿como estuvo el viaje? mas vale que me hayas traido algo Xiao lang"

-"disminuye la velocidad Mei que me vas a marear"  
-"pero me trajiste o no algo"  
-"por supuesto que te traje algo, soy valiente pero como para enfrentarme a tu enfado"- bromeo haciendo reir a la joven

-" Ying que gusto verte"- dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ella se inclino a besarle la mejilla peligrosamente cerca de la boca provocando un intenso rubor en la joven que le sonrio con su adorable encanto

-"te eche mucho de menos"- murmuro mientras tomaba sus manos

-"por no decir que estuvo absolutamente insoportable"- interrumpiС Eriol

-"tu siempre lo arruinas todo eh"- rio Xiao regresando a su asiento aunque no antes de asegurarse que Sakura se sentara a su lado

-"pero en esta ocasion no era mi intencion arruinar nada solo estaba siendo sincero"  
-"nadie te lo pidio"  
-"no hace falta que me lo pida nadie"  
-"son un caso perdido ustedes dos, no cambian nunca"  
-"esperabas que lo hicieran a esta edad"- comento Hien

-"no"- suspiro sonriendo -"esperar que estos dos cambien es pedir que los cerdos vuelen"  
el celular de Tomoyo interrumpio la conversacion

-"moshi moshi, habla Tomoyo... ah hola ¿como estas?...ah! perdon lo habia olvidado... no ahora voy esparame unos minuto... si nos vemos" Tomoyo guardo su celular y se puso de pie

-"habia olvidado que hoy habia quedado de ir a casa de una amiga a enseñarle Аlgebra, ya me tengo que ir"  
-"que lastima acabas de llegar pero bueno ya nos vemos otro dia"  
-"claro ademas Sakura se quedara un rato mas"  
-"genial, asi me ayudas a elegir que me pondre cada dia" Sakura asintio sonriendo, Tomoyo saludo a todos y se retiro

-"Meiling deberias haberle ofrecido que un chofer la llevara, el palacio esta un poco retirado de donde va ella"  
-"tienes razon, que tonta"  
se levanto rapidamente pero Eriol tambien y la detuvo

-"no te preocupes, yo me ocupo de todo despues de todo debo ir al aeropuerto por Takashi y Fujio"  
-"bueno gracias"- sonrio Mei

-"nos vemos"- sonrio -"buenas tardes"- se refirio esta vez a los reyes

-"no recordaba que venian hoy"- dijo Xiao

-"si no hubieras estado tan pendiente de otras cosas lo hubieras recordado"

salio rapidamente impidiendo que el principe pudiera decirle algo

-"sera desgraciado"- sonrio el castaño

-"bueno vamos a mi alcoba"- dijo a Sakura la cual asintio -"creo que podria usar el rojo que compre ultimo, aunque el conjunto anaranjado me quedaba muy bien"- no dejaba de hablar un segundo mientras literalmente arrastraba a Ying Fa fuera de ese salon

-"cuando te dije que disminuyas la velocidad lo decia en serio Mei, le daras un dolor de cabeza si no dejas de hablar como loro"  
-"eres un grosero, como se te ocurre decirme eso ademas ni creas que no me doy cuenta que lo que quieres es que kura se quede aqui, pero ahora tiene que ayudarme asi que porque no vas a bañarte o a dormir que acabas de llegar de un viaje de como 20 horas -"en lo del baño me lo dare enseguida, pero lo de dormir no gracias dormi bastante en el avion, pero de todas formas insisto en que te calmes"  
-"estoy muy calmada"- dijo antes de irse

-"lo dudo"  
-"¡¡Xiao lang!!"- se escucho desde afuera del salon el muchacho en cuestion rio para luego tomar la taza de te que habia dejado en la pequeña mesa y levantarse para tomar un baño, saludo a sus padres y se marcho

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Tchan no me gusta nada la energia que sentimos en ese instante  
__lo se, temo que algo vaya pasar y mis presentimientos por lo general son bastante certeros  
por ello me preocupa  
no podia quedarme porque no sabria que excusa poner , pero sabes que si me llegases a necesitar estere alli en un segundo con teletrasportacion  
no te preocupes, ademas no deberias hacer algo asi , si desapareces sin mas, preocuparas mucho a tus amigas_

-"sakura me estas oyendo, parezco una loca hablando sola"

el lazo psiquico se rompio y Sakura parpadeo

-"¿que pasa?"

-"lie nada perdon me distraje¿que decias?"

-"ay Dios estas en la nubes o que"

-"gomen nasai"- Meiling suspiro sonriendo y volvio a repetir su monologo mientras Sakura asentia o negaba con la cabeza

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

.hora despues...

Salia de la ducha cuando oyo la puerta de la plata baja de su alcoba abrirse, sabiendo quien era bajo las escaleras secandose el cabello con una toalla mientras otra mas grande llevaba envuelta en la cintura

-"te parece que es forma de aparecer" -rio el pelirrojo Fuyio acercandose a saludarlo

-"el unico irrespetuoso que entra a mi alcoba sin golpear es Eriol por eso sabia que eran ustedes" -replico el principe - ¿como estuvo el viaje?

-"muy bien"-sonrio Takashi un muchacho alto y moreno -¿y te equivocas porque si mal no recuerdo Meiling tambien acostumbra a entrar sin avisar?"

-"tienes razon pero Mei es una escandalosa que entra a los gritos y me doy cuenta enseguida que es ella"

-"no insultes por favor a la enamorada de Fuyio"-bromeo takashi y el pelirrojo tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse y luego insultarlos por la broma y por reirse haciendo gala de su "florido" lenguaje como siempre decia Eriol tan graciosamente

-"hacia mucho que no los veiamos, es bueno estar en casa"- dijo Fuyio

-"dilo por ti, mi hogar es Japon"-dijo Takashi

-"el mio tambien pero nunca lo sentire como hogar porque como bien saben tenia un año cuando mis padres se vinieron a china"

-"hai lo recuerdo"

-"pasando a temas mas importantes" -sonrio el pelirrojo -"¿como es eso de la sacerdotisa que nos conto Eriol?"

el principe sonrio y se fue hacia la escalera diciendoles que subieran para poder cambiarse

-"la verdad no me sorprende que ya andes en plan de conquista pero ya no estas mas con Megan, se que dijiste que habian terminado pero la vi hace poco y ella si pavoneandose de ser pareja del principe de china"-dijo Takashi

-"esa mujer es mas hueca de lo creМa entonces"-suspiro Xiao entrando al vestidor

-"pero bien que te gustaba"

-"tu lo dijiste gustaba, ahora que lo pienso debi estar mal de la cabeza para estar tanto tiempo que esa mujer..."

-"idiota como dice Mei"-dijo Eriol

-"gracias es la palabra que buscaba"

-"pero volviendo al tema de la sacerdotisa¿como es y quien es?"

-"se llama Sakura Kinomoto y es en realidad la ayudante de la sacerdotisa del templo Tsukiyama, el que van mis padres todos los año nuevo y es... es una muñeca me encanta"- rio al tiempo que salia de vestidor y entraba al baño a peinarse vestia de pantalones negros y una finisima camisa verde ambas prendas de Dior lleva la camisa prolijamente dentro del pantalon aunque los 4 primeros botones estaban desabrochados al igual que las mangas

-entonces es tan linda

-es muy bonita -dijo Eriol- " y parece menor de edad porque aunque tiene 20 años no lo parece pero fuera de ello es preciosa y totalmente opuesta a Xiao lang, es timida, callada a mas no poder..."

-"y tambien es dulce, fina y educada es un amor, me encanta"-volvio a decir Xiao

los 4 muchachos siguieron platicando si advertir el peligro que los acechaba o mas bien casi sin advertirlo pues Eriol y Xiao se percataron de ello

_Eriol, sientes la misma energia que yo claro que lo siento lo que no se es que diablos es  
sera mejor que los durmamos no te parece y vayamos con mi padres a ver que opinar  
estoy de acuerdo, yo los duermo_

-"Deep dream"-susurro Eriol y al chasquido de sus dedos Fuyio y Takeshi cayeron en un profundo sueño (N/A: este hechizo lo saque de un fanfic de mi amiga Lil-chan llamado Un Аngel y creo que ella lo tomo de la serie Slayers)

los muchachos se dispusieron a irse al saln donde se estaban los reyes pero no alcanzaron a llegar a la puerta de la alcoba que la mansion temblo cual terremoto tirandolos por el suelo , se levantaron aturdidos y Xiao lang al sentir la fuente de dicha energia corrio hacia el balcon seguido por Eriol y salieron para saltar a los jardines pero lo que vieron los dejo mudos por un instante ...

un gran bola de fuego se dirigia a la mansion, las barrera magicas e invisibles habian sido destrozadas y Sakura que aparecia de la nada con vestimenta extraña extendia una mano y repelia el ataque con pasmosa facilidad

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Nihao, como ya dije en Forever You mi otro fanfic Ccs, este año que paso sucedieron muchas cosas entre ella el terrible virus que destruyo mi Pc en el que perdi muchos fanarts e imagenes de anime, Lil chan se ofrecio a hacerlas de vuelta a las fichas y otroa fanarts asi que las personas que me han dejado su mail se las mandare en breve y a los que no y quieres verlos dejenme su mail en un review

Besos

Yumi


End file.
